


Пустота

by Miriamel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Балморе стали пропадать Спящие — культисты, ночами предрекающие возвращение Дагот Ура.</p><p>Бета: Levian.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустота

Все любят рисовый мусс, приправленный скрибовым желе и посыпанный сушёной брусникой. В балморском филиале Гильдии Магов вторники иногда называют муссовыми днями, потому что по вторникам Гальбедир готовит угощение на всю гильдию. 

Зачарование — её работа, выпечка — способ занять себя на досуге. В семь часов вечера она завершает работу с клиентами и отправляется к своей приятельнице Дралсеи Арети, кухарке в «Счастливой Тюряге». Долгое время коллеги по Гильдии пребывали в уверенности, что вторничный мусс — произведение Арети, и подтрунивали над Гальбедир, когда та уверяла, будто бы приготовила его сама. Но после того как Арети на три месяца покинула Балмору, чтобы проведать двоюродную сестру в Альд’руне, всем пришлось признать правду: из Гальбедир получился бы отличный повар. 

«Жаль, что вместо этого она решила вступить в Гильдию магов», — думала Ажира, наблюдая, как Шарн гра-Музгоб подцепляет толстыми пальцами тарелочку с причитающуюся ей порцией мусса и благодарит низким хриплым голосом. Без Гальбедир жизнь Ажиры была бы много спокойнее. 

— Рада доставить тебе удовольствие, — пропищала в ответ Гальбедир, но всем, конечно, её голос показался нежным перезвоном колокольчика. 

В последнюю очередь Гальбедир подошла к Ажире: 

— Хочешь попробовать? 

— Нет, спасибо. Ажира не ест мусс. Ажира уже говорила об этом на прошлой неделе, — процедила она сквозь зубы. Ей пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы верхняя губа не вздёрнулась в оскале, а шерсть на загривке не встопорщилась, словно при неожиданной встрече с никс-гончей. Пришлось бы уединяться, раздеваться, приглаживать мех и надевать мантию заново, иначе шерсть легла бы неудобно и не дала больше ни на чём сосредоточиться. 

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты отважишься его попробовать, — Гальбедир растянула губы в улыбочке. Хоть настаивать не стала, и то хорошо. Коллеги по гильдии не поняли бы, расцарапай Ажира ей рожу, а другого достойного ответа она не смогла бы придумать. 

— И Гальбедир бы не следовало его есть, — оскалилась Ажира. — Если Ажира ничего не путает, в Валенвуде почитают растения священными? 

— Я гражданка Империи в большей степени, чем дочь Валенвуда, — всё так же ровно и доброжелательно ответила Гальбедир. — Если бы я осталась на родине моих предков, то почитала бы их богов. Но я уехала в Морровинд и приняла его обычаи. Разве ты поступила не так же? 

Ажира прижала уши и подобрала хвост. В обычаях Морровинда считать самым подходящим облачением для каджитов рабские наручи. Напоминание об этом было слишком тонким, тон слишком доброжелательным, и не было возможности ответить на завуалированное оскорбление и не потерять лицо. Ей удалось выдавить только: 

— Ажира постаралась найти своё место. 

Гальбедир улыбнулась, кивнула и отошла. 

После отказа Ажиры Гальбедир достались две порции мусса. Вместо того чтобы насладиться обеими, одну она предложила Шарн — и та снова рассыпалась в благодарностях. Неудивительно, такая громила может проглотить порцию мусса за несколько секунд. 

Ажире не нужно было смотреть Гальбедир в глаза, чтобы увидеть, что те оставались холодными несмотря на доносящиеся со всех сторон слова признательности. Эльфийка никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не чувствовала радости, не наслаждалась благодарностями. Сегодняшний день — не исключение. За полтора года, прошедших с тех пор, как Гальбедир вступила в Гильдию магов, Ажира имела достаточно возможностей наблюдать за ней в самых разных ситуациях — сперва случайно, не больше чем за остальными коллегами, а после, когда внутренняя пустота привлекла внимание, и намеренно устраивая встречи. И никогда — ни в тот раз, когда призванный Месалини скамп вышел из-под контроля, ни при сообщении об очередном повышении, ни когда Ажира «случайно» пролила ей на мантию полный котелок вонючего варева, — никогда на лице Гальбедир не отражалось никаких эмоций. Когда ситуация располагала, она напрягала те или иные мышцы, чтобы приподнять брови, развести в стороны уголки рта или пошире открыть глаза. Но Ажиру не могли обмануть эти уловки: она чувствовала чутьём, которого были лишены остальные маги, что под искусно изображёнными чувствами не скрывается ничего, кроме пустоты. 

Невозможно было поверить, что в этой пустоте ничего не таится. Что-то ведь побуждало Гальбедир каждый день вставать с постели, нацеплять маску обычного гражданина Империи и возиться со своими камнями душ. Ажира не понимала, что творится в душе бесстрастной босмерки, и стоило ей увидеть Гальбедир, как хотелось наброситься на неё, расковырять до самого нутра и посмотреть, что же скрывается в глубине. Если бы когтями можно было проникнуть в мысли и душу, Ажира, скорее всего, не сумела бы удержаться от соблазна. Но это было невозможно, и приходилось идти кружными путями. 

Следующим утром Ажира устроилась на верхней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж — в кабинет Гальбедир и ко второму входу в здание Гильдии. Благодаря удачной планировке Гальбедир не могла её заметить, пока оставалась около входной двери и, следовательно, своего стола, заваленного камнями душ — большей частью пустыми, но попадались и наполненные. На случай, если Гальбедир взбредёт в голову спуститься, Ажира придумала себе оправдание: надела старую, но почти не ношеную мантию отвратительного лилового цвета, оторвала верхнюю пуговицу и сунула в щель между второй и третьей ступеньками. Вот почему ей пришлось свернуться на карачках. Что она вообще здесь забыла? Да вот пояс хотела зачаровать. Дорогой пояс из кожи скампа с пряжкой зелёного полупрозрачного стекла — любимого цвета Ажиры. В последнее время вокруг Балморы развелось слишком много никс-гончих и шалков, а Ажире так часто приходится собирать грибы и травы для своих зелий. Пояс, отпугивающий животных, пришёлся бы очень кстати. 

Уверенная в себе Ажира свернулась в уютный клубочек и, прикрыв глаза, обратилась в слух. Довольно долго приглушённый уличный шум не нарушало ничего, кроме редких шагов на первом этаже и шуршания заметок Гальбедир, пока наконец входная дверь не распахнулась. 

— Рада приветствовать. Чем могу быть полезна? 

Теперь, когда никто не видел Ажиру и она не рисковала репутацией, для которой не слишком полезно выказывать плохое отношение к коллеге, она позволила себе раскрыть пасть и беззвучно зашипеть. 

— Ты, что ли, Гальбедир? 

— Совершенно верно. 

— Что ж ты такая молоденькая-то, а? А говорят, ты знаешь толк в камушках. Я и поверил, но как увидел твоё хорошенькое личико, так сразу и засомневался. Небось, после того, как нарезвишься ночами, наука-то в голову не идёт? 

— Я старше, чем могу показаться. Мой народ сохраняет внешнюю молодость дольше, чем свойственную юности ветреность. В любом случае, смею надеяться, ты составишь обо мне своё собственное представление и основываться будешь не на моей внешности, а на моих умениях. 

Ажире свело скулы, словно она завязла зубами в липких сотах. Как можно быть такой сладенькой, такой корректной, такой терпеливой? Любое нормальное создание дало бы достойный ответ на глупые претензии — но только не гордость Гильдии магов Балморы, примороженная, словно ледяной атронах, и безразличная, словно рабочий квама. 

— Ха! Что же, давай проверим. Посмотри на этот камушек и скажи, сколько бы ты согласилась за него выложить? 

Наступила тишина. Ажира больше не лежала в расслабленном положении, теперь она перевернулась на живот и подобрала под себя конечности, напряжённая, готовая в любой момент вскочить. Ей едва удавалось удерживать хвост, чтобы он не хлестал по бокам и не выдал её. Очень осторожно она приподняла голову в попытке разглядеть, что за товар предлагает незнакомец. Конечно, увидеть не удалось ничего, кроме высокой широкоплечей фигуры, склонившейся над сидящей за столом Гальбедир. 

— О, это же... 

— Тихо ты! — рявкнул покупатель на пару тонов выше, чем говорил до этого, и Ажира, вздрогнув, прижала уши и прильнула животом к ступенькам. — А ты не промах. Пытался я подвалить со своим товаром к редоранцу в Вивеке. Так он даже не понял, что я ему предлагаю. Испорченный, говорит, камень душ, я такой возьму только для декоративного украшения. Представляешь? 

— Это огромная ценность. Не знала, что их можно достать в Морровинде. 

— Кто ж говорит, что можно! — Покупатель расхохотался. — Если бы их можно было достать, они бы не стоили так дорого. 

— Мне не следует приобретать столь тёмный предмет. 

— Не стоит, это верно. Но?.. Ты ведь не договорила? 

— И у меня нет достаточно денег, чтобы возместить его стоимость. 

— Девочка, я не дурак. Ты не производишь впечатления богатейки. В конце концов, будь у тебя на руках состояние, ты бы не торговала тут этими побрякушками. 

— В таком случае чего ты хочешь? 

— Это всё, что тебя интересует? Тебе всё равно, как он ко мне попал, почему я желаю поскорее его сбыть — и даже где я остановился, чтобы натравить на меня стражников? 

— Ты прав. Мне следовало этим поинтересоваться, но в последнее время я много работаю и от того довольно рассеянна. 

— И на самом деле тебе нет до этого всего дела, верно? Как получить то, что я предлагаю, — вот всё, что тебя интересует? 

Сердце Ажиры трепетало от нежности. Этот человек в несколько минут раскусил Гальбедир, с нескольких слов проник под её нарядную оболочку — и что там обнаружил? Ему всё стало ясно после короткого разговора — тогда почему Ажира до сих пор сомневается, до сих пор считает, что доказательств недостаточно, что всё подмеченное ею может оказаться цепочкой случайных совпадений? 

— А что хочешь ты? — спросила Гальбедир всё тем же приторным тоном. Как будто теперь её притворство имело хоть какое-то значение! 

— Денег, конечно, — равнодушно ответил он. — Деньги открывают все двери и разрешают все неприятности. Но достаточной суммы с тебя всё равно не стрясти, поэтому ограничимся тем, что ты можешь себе позволить — и всеми связями, которые у тебя есть. Представь меня любимым сводным братом, позволь разделить кров — не имею ни малейшего желания тратиться на гостиницу, — познакомь с самыми влиятельными знакомыми из тех, что у тебя найдутся. И после того, как меня примут в Балморе как уважаемого человека, когда я найду себе местечко по вкусу, я сочту, что мы в расчёте. 

— То, что ты предлагаешь, — единственное ценное, что у тебя есть? 

— Именно, крошка. 

— И ты стараешься получить с этого максимум, возможный в данных обстоятельствах. Ты мог бы придержать его до лучших времён, но не имеешь такой возможности. 

— Да ты видишь меня насквозь. Как тебе моя татуировка на бедре? 

— Согласна. Я на хорошем счету в Гильдии магов. К моему голосу прислушивается Айдис Огненный Глаз, глава балморского отделения Гильдии бойцов. Я могла бы свести кое с кем из воров, но не могу обещать, что моей рекомендации тебе хватит, чтобы претендовать на высокий пост. И уж точно я не смогу хоть как-то помочь с Камонной Тонг, потому что... 

— Стой-стой-стой, красавица, не так быстро, — посетитель примолк на несколько мгновений и куда менее уверенно произнёс: — Кажется, недалеко от Балморы находится какой-то форт? Лунной Бабочки, если я не ошибаюсь? 

— Что? 

— Детка, я по горло сыт прошлым — тёмным, уж поверь. Эта штука — последнее, что напоминает мне о прежней жизни. Избавь меня от неё, и во всём Западном Нагорье не найдётся более примерного гражданина, чем я. 

Теперь из его голоса пропали последние сомнения. Он точно знал, что хотел, этот решительный покупатель. 

— Договорились. Братец, — словечко должно было прозвучать с мягкой издёвкой, но из уст Гальбедир вышло не менее пустым, чем её глаза. Как будто она знала, каким образом отреагировал бы нормальный человек, и старалась подражать, но сумела скопировать только слово, без интонации. — Зовут тебя?.. 

— Денел Монриус. Надеюсь, не забудешь, сестрёнка, а то выйдет неприятный для нас обоих конфуз. 

Этим же вечером Гальбедир представила подругам по Гильдии сводного брата, недавно вернувшегося после продолжительного пребывания в Сиродиле. Высокий человек с идеальной осанкой и гордо поставленной головой, с прямыми чёрными волосами и широко открытыми честными глазами, он мог бы казаться красивым, если бы не излишне вытянутое лицо и грубоватые черты. Впрочем, он покорил всех прямотой, бойкими речами и бодрым настроем — так что никто не удосужился спросить, ни чем он занимался в Сиродиле, ни когда прибыл, ни какие обстоятельства привели к тому, что их с Гальбедир, имперца и босмерку, вырастили в одной семье. 

Каких-то полгода назад Ажира не преминула бы насесть на новичка и самой задать все приходящие на ум вопросы. Сейчас она боялась. Исподтишка добытая информация — вот единственное оружие, на которое можно полагаться: роль молчаливого наблюдателя подходила ей куда лучше любой другой. Вежливо отвечая на прямые вопросы, можно оставаться невидимкой, а у невидимки очень много возможностей проникнуть туда, куда прочим путь заказан. 

И Гальбедир знала об этом. Спускаясь в свою коморку в подвале, Ажиры пребывала в прекрасном настроении, мурлыкала под нос и строила планы, как выведет Гальбедир на чистую воду. Так продолжалось ровно до того момента, когда она открыла свою дверь. Зрелище, представшее её взгляду, заставило спуститься на землю. 

Пока Ажира шпионила за Гальбедир и знакомилась с Денелом, на её комнату напали мыши. Вечная проблема крупных городов, они осаждали и Балмору. Время от времени на них жаловалась каждая семья, торговцы не проклинали их только потому, что на складах безраздельно царствовали крысы, не терпящие конкурентов. Даже в здании Гильдии магов, где жило достаточно самых искусных заклинателей — да и сама Ажира при необходимости могла составить очень неплохой яд — время от времени находили попорченную книгу или изгрызенные остатки трапезы. Но то, что творилось в комнате Ажиры, ни в коей мере нельзя было счесть привычной неприятностью. 

Запасы ингредиентов, по всем правилам высушенные и упакованные в подписанные бумажные кульки, равномерным слоем усеивали каждую горизонтальную поверхность, смешанные с крупинками помёта. Перегонный куб сверкал на полу тысячью осколков. Перевёрнутые весы, ступка с пестиком и кальцинатор уцелели только потому, что не содержали хрупких частей. Вся одежда, которую Ажира не надела на себя утром, превратилась в обрывки ткани и длинные спутанные нитки. 

Гальбедир, проклятая босмерка. Они умеют повелевать животными, эти дикари, лесные эльфы, мстительные злобные твари. 

— Кажется, кое у кого появился недоброжелатель! — раздался за спиной голос Месалини, чья комната тоже находилась в подвале. Слова прозвучали скорее заинтересованно, чем сочувственно, но не сочувствия желала сейчас Ажира. Не обращая внимания на коллегу, она зашла в комнату и, не закрывая дверь, принялась наводить порядок, отделяя вещи, которые ещё можно было спасти, от безнадёжно испорченных. 

Месалини, не дождавшись ответа, ушла. В тишине, любуясь творением рук Гальбедир, трудно было не думать о том, что случившееся — лишь предостережение: босмерка догадывается о слежке и готова ударить в ответ. Что же. Спасибо за предупреждение. Теперь Ажира узнала, что Гальбедир кое-что известно о её одержимости, и будет вдвойне осторожна и незаметна. 

Ажира купила два огромных сундука и велела орку-носильщику поставить их в противоположных концах комнаты. Полки и платяной шкаф отныне пустовали: всё, что удалось спасти или докупить в ближайшей лавке, надёжно пряталось под замками. Одежду и перегонный куб было не жаль, а вот для того, чтобы полностью восстановить запасы ингредиентов, потребовался бы не один месяц. 

Разные травы и грибы достигают максимальной магической силы в разное время года. Что-то следует собирать в полнолуние, что-то — на рассвете. Полгода назад Ажира предприняла путешествие на Аскадианские острова, чтобы припасть к местной флоре, и теперь его придётся повторить, а до тех пор обходиться тем, что можно набрать в окрестностях Балморы. Ещё хуже дело обстояло с редкими ингредиентами, купленными то здесь, то там — обычно по дешёвке у усталых обнищавших путников. Эти запасы не восполнить иначе, чем убив даэдра или дождавшись поставки с материка. 

Спустя неделю после нашествия мышей, когда Ажира свыклась с новым положением дел, Денел закатил праздник в честь начала славной карьеры в Имперском легионе. Вечеринка проходила в «Весёлой тюряге», куда он созвал магов из Гильдии и всех легионеров из Форта Лунной Бабочки — кроме тех, кто остался в карауле. 

После того, как в таверну набились все приглашённые, хозяин, Бенуниус Агрудилиус, закрыл основной зал для посетителей, благо, и без того там было не протолкнуться. В балморском отделении Гильдии магов работали в основном женщины, в Форте Лунной Бабочки служили в основном мужчины. Прежде у них было не слишком много поводов встречаться, и сейчас обе стороны демонстрировали заинтересованность. 

— Надеюсь, в будущем мы ещё не раз соберёмся в таком составе. Одни из нас простые служители меча, другие — завсегдатаи сфер, доступных только людям с исключительным умом и волей. Может быть, у нас не так много общего, зато мы никогда друг другу не наскучим. За встречи! 

Легионеры посмеивались над новым товарищем, но охотно пили мацт и хлопали Денела по плечу. Ларриус Варро беседовал в углу с Ренис Атис, и по их серьёзным лицам можно было понять, что они заняты отнюдь не флиртом. Зато остальные не теряли времени даром: вокруг огромного норда, имени которого Ажира не запомнила, крутились Марайн и Эстирдалин, Шарн нашла себе достойного собеседника в лице второго норда, ещё более крупного, а Месалини собрала вокруг себя целый круг заинтересованных мужчин. Денел затеял игру в кости с парой новых товарищей, а Гальбедир с милой улыбкой скользила по залу от одной группы к другой, с каждой перекидываясь несколькими словами. Она везде оказывалась к месту. Судя по тому, что при виде её люди улыбались и охотно включали в свой круг, она умела подгадать момент, когда собеседники не отказались бы от появления нового лица, способного заполнить паузу в разговоре. 

Настал черёд и Ажиры. Ей не удалось заметить перемену в лице Гальбедир, та смотрела на неё с тем же пустым выражением, притаившимся в глубине глаз, как и на всех прочих. 

— Надеюсь, наша вечеринка не слишком отрывает тебя от трудов. Последние дни ты много времени проводишь у берегов Одай. 

— Ажира могла бы не пойти на вечеринку, если бы ей это было неудобно, — пожала плечами Ажира. — Опыт подсказывает, что в Балморе никто, кроме Ажиры, не горит желанием собирать травы, так что она ничем не рискует — они никуда не денутся до завтра. 

— Рада это слышать. Не хочешь попробовать оленины? Не далее как вчера Дралсея дождалась поставки из Омаямы. 

— Ажира не станет возражать, — буркнула она в ответ. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как она ела мясо крупного теплокровного животного, а в словах Гальбедир она, как ни старалась, не смогла различить издёвки. 

Положив на тарелку шмат мяса, Ажира устроилась в углу со стаканом флина. Гальбедир, улыбнувшись и кивнув, отправилась к Шарн, которая хмурилась, в то время как её собеседник-норд смущённо смотрел себе под ноги. 

Откусив кусок, Ажира убедилась, что мясо соответствует ожиданиям. Она приготовилась получить наслаждение от каждого проглоченного куска, когда у входа послышалась возня. 

— Кто это к нам ломится? — воскликнул Денел. 

Заминка не продлилась долго, и к празднующим ввалился данмер в залитой кровью одежде. Обведя празднующих безумным взглядом, он бросился к Лариусу Варро, но не набросился, как решила Ажира при взгляде на перекошенную рожу, а спрятался за его спиной. Легионеры все как один подобрались и положили руки на оружие, но пока не делали резких движений, выжидая. Варро покачал головой, останавливая своих людей, и в этот момент в зал вбежали трое стражников с обнажёнными мечами, а следом за ними показался хозяин таверны. Не заходя в зал, он остановился на пороге. По его лицу было видно, что он больше не ждёт прибыли от сегодняшней вечеринки. 

— Вот он! — один из стражников заметил беглеца и указал на него кончиком лезвия. Стражники бросились было вперёд, но Ларриус Варро встал между ними и окровавленным данмером и поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. 

— Что за?.. — заворчали стражники, но остановились и через несколько мгновений примолкли. 

— Этого человека в чём-то обвиняют? В чём? — спокойно спросил Варро. 

— Он устроил в «Клубе Совета» настоящую кровавую баню! Вырезал всех подчистую! 

— Я бы на вашем месте был повнимательнее, пока этот головорез ошивается за спиной. Он на всё способен! 

— Этот «головорез» действовал под моим руководством. Я отдал ему приказ выявить и устранить членов Камонны Тонг, о которых мне не было известно ничего, кроме рода их занятий. Лландрасу Белаалу — уверен, вы не потрудились узнать его имя прежде, чем тыкать в него мечами — удалось не только идентифицировать преступников, но и устранить их своими силами. Уберите мечи. Он заслуживает награды, а не наказания. 

— Белаал?! Тот тип, который... 

— Да он каждую ночь пристаёт прохожим, шепчет какую-то ересь о Шестом Доме! 

— Вы заступаетесь за... 

Варро снова жестом заставил стражников смолкнуть. 

— Я требую снять с него все обвинения. Разговор окончен. 

Стражников было трое, и они не хотели успокаиваться. Но ещё больше им не хотелось вступать в пререкания с чемпионом Имперского Легиона и окружавших его подчинённых. Они медленно и неохотно засунули мечи в ножны и, не прекращая обмениваться возмущёнными репликами, покинули «Счастливую тюрягу». Хозяин, Бенуниус Агрудилиус, поспешил к Варро.

— Всё обошлось? Никаких неприятностей? — Он покосился на Лландраса Белаала. Ажира только сейчас заметила, что тот больше не жмётся в уголке, а с достоинством восседает за одним из столов. Судя по невозмутимому виду, кровь на его одежде была чужой, а отрешённый взгляд ясно говорил, что недавно завершившаяся перепалка была ему безразлична. 

— Трудно поверить, что обошлось без разрушений, правда? — ухмыльнулся Варро. 

— Я не сомневался, что вы сможете разрешить любое противоречие, — угодливо проговорил хозяин. — Я могу что-то для вас сделать? 

— Об этом спрашивай не меня, а тех, кто останется. 

— Вы нас покидае... 

— Да. Белаал, идём в «Клуб Совета», пока стражники не перевернули всё вверх дном. Монриус, пойдёшь с нами. 

Варро кивнул остающимся и вышел. Денел пружинисто поднялся и последовал за Белаалом, двигавшимся плавно, словно в трансе. Ажира вернулась было к своему куску мяса, когда раздалось тоненькое: 

— Наверное, там будет очень интересно. Мне никогда не доводилось бывать на месте убийства. Я могу пойти с тобой? 

Денел замешкался, но ответил довольно уверенно: 

— О чём речь, сестрёнка. 

Ажира прижала уши и застыла. Чутьё повлекло её прочь из «Счастливой Тюряги»: не могла Гальбедир увязаться за «братцем» просто так, наверняка у неё имелся умысел. Ажира подхватила кусок мяса, будучи не в силах с ним расстаться, и вышла следом за легионерами. 

«Клуб Совета» находился в соседнем доме. Неудивительно, что Белаалу удалось добежать до спасителя прежде, чем напороться на карающий меч. На пороге стоял стражник, один из тех, что прибежал в «Счастливую Тюрягу». Вокруг него крутились зеваки, попеременно то строя догадки, то выспрашивая об убийстве. Стражник молчал. 

Ажира увидела, как Варро со спутниками зашли внутрь. Не было никакой возможности просочиться следом, это не удалось бы и самому удачливому вору, что уж говорить о законопослушной каджитке. Оставалось скользнуть вокруг клуба, заглядывая во все окна в поисках того, из которого будет видно достаточно. 

Сегодня Азура была милостива к Ажире: вид в красную комнату открылся из глухого двора, где можно было наблюдать спокойно, не опасаясь, что какой-нибудь прохожий застанет врасплох. Ранняя осенняя ночь и экономия на уличном освещении тоже сыграли на руку. Подкатить один из растрескавшихся бочонков, установить его под окном — и можно расположиться со всеми удобствами. Жаль только, через толстое стекло нельзя было разобрать ни слова. 

Но видно было отлично: в лампах, висящих на стенах комнаты, ещё не прогорело масло. Стражники не успели убрать трупы, и те оставались в том же положении, что и в момент смерти. Четверо лежали на полу. На их одежде, тяжёлой от пропитавшей крови, лишь кое-где встречались чистые участки. Пятый труп лежал спиной на столе, раскинув руки и задрав подбородок, под которым прямо на Ажиру щерилась широкая усмешка. Белаал полоснул щедро, до кости, и позвоночник белел в открытой ране, как зубы в пасти. При виде этой картины Ажира поняла, почему стражник назвал случившееся «кровавой баней». 

Варро замер на пороге и вместо того, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, уставился под ноги. Его рот скривила недовольная гримаса, и Ажира не могла его осуждать за то, что он не хочет шлёпать по луже, которая на пороге была глубиной не меньше двух пальцев. 

Некоторое время Варро колебался, но долг взял верх над брезгливостью. Он перешёл лужу вброд, стараясь шагать пошире, и остановился на противоположном конце комнаты. Стражники и Белаал последовали за ним, Денел и Гальбедир остались на пороге. Варро встал спиной к окну, так что видно было только лицо его собеседника. Белаал оставался всё таким же не от мира сего, но послушно шевелил губами, указывал то на один труп, то на другой и время от времени изображал руками сложные фигуры. Ажира сообразила, что этим он показывает, как наносил удары. Пантомима вышла удачная, Ажира поняла почти всё: и как Белаал оскорблял присутствующих, вынуждая наброситься на себя, и как чиркнул по горлу лежавшего на столе данмера, и как отшатнулся за стойку, чтобы укрыться от удара молотом. Молот лежал рядом, среди трупов; от одного из углов столешницы остались лишь щепки. 

Ажира так увлеклась «рассказом», что забыла о Гальбедир — впервые за долгие месяцы. Только когда Денел присоединился к начальству, Ажира вспомнила о фигуре, продолжавшей торчать на пороге. 

Ажира припала к стеклу, жалея, что не может просочиться сквозь него и рассмотреть ненавистное лицо вблизи. Потому что то, что удалось увидеть издалека, наполнило душу негодованием. Выражение Гальбедир не походило ни на сосредоточенность Варро, ни на безразличие Белаала, ни на брезгливость Денела. Не обращая внимания на прочих, Гальбедир вперилась в кровавые потёки, испятнавшие ближайшую стену. Если рассмотреть рисунок внимательнее, можно было понять, что получился он не разом, а от нескольких фонтанов крови, брызнувших из вспоротых артерий. Но судя по лицу Гальбедир, заботило её не происхождение пятен, а что-то гораздо более интимное. 

Она склонилась к самой стене, чуть не утыкаясь в неё носом. Казалось, она принюхивалась. Ажира готова была поклясться, что видит, как раздуваются её ноздри. А затем, воровато оглянувшись на занятых разбирательством мужчин, Гальбедир ткнула в самый жирный потёк и сунула палец в рот. 

Больше всего на свете Ажире хотелось оказаться рядом, впиться когтями в голову Гальбедир сразу за ушами, так, чтобы она не смогла ни вырваться, ни отвернуться — и посмотреть, появилось ли хоть какое-то выражение в глубине её глаз, или даже в этот момент там чернеет холодная пустота. 

Ажира наблюдала бы и дальше, но Варро закончил расспрашивать Белаана, и легионеры покинули комнату. Свет удаляющихся факелов блеснул напоследок в луже на полу, и комната погрузилась во тьму. Оставалось сползти с бочки, размять затёкшие ноги и вернуться в здание Гильдии магов. 

По пути домой ей встретился данмер в зелёной мантии. Его безумные глаза смотрели в бесконечность, когда он монотонным голосом произнёс: 

— Шестой Дом восстанет из пепла во главе с лордом Даготом. Чужакам не место в Морровинде. Беги, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Ажира зашипела и шарахнулась в сторону. Может быть, она была простой, лишённой воображения каджиткой, но вид слизывающей кровь Гальбедир, с которой ничего, совсем ничего нельзя было поделать, взвинтил ей нервы. В другой день встреча со Спящим прошла бы спокойно, но сегодня она припустила по улице, нырнула за ближайший угол и выглянула одним глазом. Данмер не счёл нужным преследовать Ажиру и даже не посмотрел ей вслед. Он удалялся неспешной хромающей походкой, заторможенностью напомнившей движения Белаала. 

После мутной ночи, полной отрывочных, но очень осязаемых снов о липкой крови и отрубленных конечностях, Ажира не стала спускаться к завтраку. Куда лучше свернуться клубком в постели и надеяться, что при свете солнца видения отступят и ей всё-таки удастся отдохнуть. Окончательно проснулась она ближе к вечеру, когда вся Гильдия магов только и делала, что твердила о вчерашнем приключении и сетовала на то, что Гальбедир недостаточно подробно рассказала о кровавой бане в «Клубе Совета». 

«Ажира тоже не стала бы откровенничать, если бы её неудержимо влекло к свежей крови», — мелькнула мысль, и Ажира оскалилась, осознав, что целых несколько мгновений относилась к Гальбедир с пониманием. 

Ажира не прислушивалась к щебетанию Месалини и Марайн, сидевших за противоположным концом стола, пока не уловила, что речь идёт о Лландрасе Белаале. Дёрнув ухом, она склонила голову на бок и забыла жевать. 

— ...кто-то не выдержал такой несправедливости и лично свёл счёты. 

— Неудивительно. Стоило выполнить задание — крайне сомнительное, как по мне — и он снова стал чистеньким! Как будто не он бродил ночами по улицам и провозглашал реставрацию Шестого Дома. 

— Интересно, что по этому поводу думает Варро. 

— Тебе тоже показалось, что он вчера был не слишком доволен, когда ему пришлось при всех признаться в связи с этим Белаалом? 

Ажира тряхнула головой, отодвинула пустую тарелку и, захватив одну из корзинок, отправилась за город восстанавливать разорённые запасы. 

Уличный шум остался позади, и она наслаждалась плеском реки Одай и стрекотом кузнечиков — единственным, что нарушало тишину. Нашествие мышей заставило её задуматься, а резня в «Клубе Совета» наглядно показала, до чего может довести настоящая вражда. Не то чтобы Ажира считала Гальбедир способной на убийство. Лишь благословенный Шеогоратом мог вообразить, что хрупкая босмерка в чистенькой мантии, с тоненьким голоском и пустыми глазами способна совершить что-то, за что стражники постараются расправиться с ней на месте. Мелкие пакости да тоска по доступным только в Валенвуде лакомствам — вот её предел. 

Но всё же сегодня Ажире не хотелось о ней думать. Не в первый раз ей приходило на ум, что если бы она больше времени посвящала занятиям магическими дисциплинами и меньше — вражде с Гальбедир, Ажира давно бы уже получила звание Подмастерья, за которое они соперничали. Лучший способ насолить — получить повышение. 

Во всяком случае, самый безопасный. 

С тоской вспоминала Ажира новичка, который вступил прошлым летом в Гильдию магов, но вскоре куда-то пропал. Некоторое время он бегал по её поручениям, пахал носом холмы вокруг Балморы в поисках алхимически активных растений и грибов. В качестве оплаты он согласен был принимать зелья, по недосмотру или недостатку опыта вышедшие слишком слабыми, и рекомендации. На рекомендации Ажира не скупилась. Её отлично, как у любого каджита, подвешенный язык готов был говорить что угодно ради возможности убедить другого выполнять её работу. 

Сейчас такой возможности не было. Ажира выбралась в шесть часов пополудни и надеялась, что к этому времени трава, промокшая под утренним дождём, окончательно просохнет. Но действительность оказалась жестокой: толстый слой пожухлой травы и опавшей листвы отлично удерживал врагу. Ажира вздрагивала, когда подушечки задних лап прикасались к холодному и мокрому, а нос брезгливо морщился от запаха прелости. Чтобы не испачкать подол, пришлось подвязать юбки. 

Чуткий нос за годы практики привык разбирать оттенки запахов, и Ажира без труда отличала грибы, годящиеся только в соус, от тех, за которыми она вышла на охоту, ещё до того, как они попадали в поле зрения. 

Через некоторое время, когда корзинка стала тяжелеть и её приходилось то и дело перевешивать с одной руки на другую, брезгливое недовольство сменилось удовлетворением. Ажира жмурилась под яркими солнечными лучами, принюхивалась, и если бы не мышцы в основании хвоста, уставшие держать его задранным, она не удержалась бы и замурлыкала. 

Хлопанье крыльев донеслось в тот же миг, когда Ажира почувствовала тяжёлый запах скального наездника. Она рухнула на четвереньки и припала к траве, забыв, что не хотела пачкать мантию. Среди образов, панически сменявших друг друга в её сознании, преобладал пояс кожи скампа, забытый на дне одного из новых сундуков и до сих пор не зачарованный. Ажира проклинала собственную одержимость Гальбедир, из-за которой так и не вспомнила заказать зачарование, отпугивающее животных. 

Мгновение шло за мгновением, а шум крыльев становился всё тише. Ажира осмелилась поднять голову и посмотреть вслед скальному наезднику. Тот медленно удалялся на запад, чёрным силуэтом выделяясь на чистом небе. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, и лучи били прямо в глаза. Тем не менее, удалось разглядеть, что с каждым взмахом крыльев летун дёргался вверх, чтобы миг спустя снова провалиться под тяжестью груза, который тащил в лапах. Скальный наездник трудился на пределе сил, и Ажира заинтересовалась, что же он несёт. Прежде ей никогда такого видеть не доводилось. Но сколько она ни щурилась, рассмотреть ничего не удалось. 

Опасность миновала, так же как и желание продолжать сборы. В корзинке оставалось место для ещё пары десятков грибов, но оглядевшись, Ажира поняла, что оказалась куда дальше от Балморы, чем предполагала. Это послужило достаточным поводом для того, чтобы отправиться домой. 

Пальцы тряслись, ноги казались слабыми и чужими. Ажира представляла, что скальный наездник мог заметить её, бросить добычу и напасть — а она оказалась бы против него со стальным кинжальчиком и собственными когтями. Единственный шанс — разорвать перепонку на крыльях и убежать, пока чудовище пытается взлететь, — вот к какому выводу она пришла. 

Ужас, испытанный от пронёсшейся над головой смерти, вытеснил размышления о Гальбедир и всём, что с ней связано. Дорога домой могла стать отдыхом от назойливых мыслей, если бы по пути не повстречалась сама босмерка, бодро шагавшая по дороге от плато Одай. 

— Поскользнулась? — участливо спросила она, окинув измазанную травяным соком мантию. Ажира пожала плечами. — Не повезло, бывает. Зато сбор прошёл удачно — корзинка почти полная. 

— Ажира собирает ингредиенты, а что здесь делает Гальбедир? 

— Не ты одна сегодня вышла на охоту, — подмигнула босмерка. Ажира вздрогнула: движение вышло точной копией подмигивания Денела, словно Гальбедир заметила, как безотказно это действует на людей, и взяла на вооружение. Она же совсем пустая, вся состоит из ворованных жестов и подслушанных фразочек... 

Поражённая открытием Ажира не сразу вернулась в реальность и разобрала только конец фразы: — ...посчастливилось поймать очень интересную душу. 

Гальбедир показала полупрозрачный камень, в лиловой глубине которого клубились мутные разводы. Больше всего они походили на расплавленное скрибовое желе, вылитое в кипящее масло. 

— Кто? 

— Калека корпруса. 

— Гальбедир шутит? 

— Денел рассказал, что не один странник, путешествующий из Хла Оуд в Балмору, жаловался на корпрусную тварь. За его устранение объявили награду, я поспешила и убила его сама, пока меня не опередил какой-нибудь искатель приключений. 

— Гальбедир затравила его скальными наездниками? 

— Почему ты так решила? 

— Ажира видела скального наездника с богатой ношей. Ажира знает, что босмеры имеют власть над животными. Ажира не видит на мантии Гальбедир следов крови и знает, что она плохо владеет разрушающими заклинаниями. 

— Всё верно. — Босмерка легонько толкнула спутницу в плечо — точно так же, как на вечеринке, устроенной Денелом, шутливо подталкивал собутыльников норд из Форта Легиона Лунной Бабочки. Не оставалось сомнений: Гальбедир наблюдала за окружающими и копировала их жесты, привычки и слова, чтобы прятать за ними... что? Таится ли за многослойной маской хоть что-то помимо пустоты? 

Этот вопрос не оставлял Ажиру даже во сне. Там босмерка не была холодной: отдавшись яростному веселью, она плясала на площади перед храмом Балморы, окружённая толпой. Двигаясь всё быстрее под ускоряющуюся музыку, она стала едва различимой даже для острого каджитского глаза. Только красным с чёрным сверкал кинжал, раскрывая улыбки на шеях прихожан. 

В Балморе невозможно было избежать запаха Гальбедир, мыслей о Гальбедир, воспоминаний о разговорах с ней, и к началу месяца восхода солнца Ажира договорилась с Ренис Атрис о поездке в Суран. 

Желание оказаться подальше от босмерки было не единственной причиной поездки. За минувшие недели Ажира прочувствовала, какой урон нанесла ей атака мышей: слишком много рецептов оказались недоступными. Покупатели, привыкшие ходить к ней за зельями, недоумевали и уходили со своими заказами к ушлому Ра’Вирру. Если первое время Ажиру не слишком беспокоил обмелевший поток посетителей — заработанное большей частью отправлялось в казну Гильдии, то после того, как пару раз не удалось угодить особым клиентам — своим, не имеющим отношения к остальным магам, — она поняла, что проблему надо так или иначе решать. В то же время и Ранис Атрис заметила, что стала получать гораздо меньше от работы своего лучшего алхимика. В итоге оказалось не так сложно убедить её оплатить проезд до Сурана и обратно и выделить достаточно средств для закупки ингредиентов. 

Ажира водила приятельство с Ибарнадад Ассирнарари, владельцем небольшой аптеки, и какое-то время была любовницей Элину Сорен, жрицы местного Храма — ещё в те времена, когда о вступлении в Гильдию магов можно было только мечтать. Ей удалось с обоими сохранить хорошие отношения — во многом благодаря тому, что она не забывала передавать весточки с оказией и всегда подчёркивала, что успехов в приготовлении зелий достигла исключительно благодаря тем урокам, которые они ей преподали в своё время. 

Сейчас знакомство окажется очень кстати. В Храме Ажира собиралась получить стол и кров на то время, которое потребуется, чтобы облазить окрестности и собрать растения, обычные в районе Аскадианских островов, но не встречающиеся около Балморы. Также в Суране часто останавливались путники с Побережья Азуры, голого, негостеприимного района, куда Ажира не согласилась бы вернуться и за годовой запас лунного сахара, но где в изобилии произрастали хальклоу, болотный тростник и креш, которые путники готовы были продать в Суране куда дешевле, чем позднее в Балморе. 

Элину разрешила Ажире остановиться в крошечном здании Храма и выделила половину уложенного на полу матраца. В благодарность за гостеприимство днём Ажира делилась новостями, которые куда быстрее достигали Балморы, второго по величине города Вварденфелла, чем Сурана, а ночью позволяла раздевать себя и часами перебирать шерсть. Обычно ничего, кроме этой незатейливой ласки, Элину не требовалось, и Ажира могла подрёмывать, выныривая на мгновение из сна от слишком резких вздохов и снова проваливаясь в забвение. Если Элину хотелось большего, Ажира послушно склонялась к её возбуждённому телу. Язык помнил все трюки, которым Ажира научилась несколько лет назад, и ей не приходилось тратить слишком много времени, чтобы оплатить постой. 

Меньше всего Ажира ожидала, что Элину сможет рассказать что-то, представляющее интерес. Однако одним из вечеров, когда уставшая лазать по крутым скалам Ажиры пила горячее вино с травами, Элину рассказала, что прошлым летом в Суране останавливалась одна гостья из балморского отделения Гильдии магов. 

— Разве она не передала тебе весточку? Обещала. 

— Ажира хочет знать, кто именно из её друзей ездил в Суран, — медленно проговорила она, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ. 

— Ты не знаешь? Молодая босмерка с длинным именем. Я уже не вспомню, каким именно, мы толком и не общались. А она забывчивая, да? 

— Ажира полагает, что так и есть. 

В самом деле, по какой ещё причине Гальбедир могла утаить от всех, что посещала Суран? 

Поездка должна была исцелить Ажиру от одержимости, но теперь каждый прохожий, каждый дом напоминал о Гальбедир, заставляя думать, не он ли причина, побудившая ту на время оставить Балмору. 

Следующим днём, желая забыться, Ажира заставила себя увлечься болтовнёй с Элину. Если прежде она больше слушала и оставалась этим довольна, то теперь ей приходилось рассказывать самой, чтобы мысли снова не вернулись к ненавистному предмету. Зловещие знаки, предсказывающие возвращение Шестого Дома, оставались безотказной темой для сплетен по всему Морровинду, и Ажира долго чесала языком, рассказывая всё, что знала о странных данмерах-сомнамбулах, по ночам пугающих одиноких прохожих пророчествами о возвращении Дагот Ура. 

— У нас тоже был такой Спящий, — оживилась Элину. — Девочки Дезель очень его не любили, осыпали оскорблениями, проходу не давали. Один раз забросали гуаровым помётом. Он ходил всё больше ночью, в точности как девочки, вот и встречались постоянно. Они как завопят, как завизжат, стоило с ним столкнуться, так, что весь народ перебудят. А он в ответ только речи произносил, что чужакам не место на Вварденфелле, Дагот Ур проснётся и прогонит всех, кто не данмер. От этого девочки, наверное, так и заводились. Какое-то древнее чудовище, наверняка уродливое — и вдруг их прогонит. Оскорбительно! 

— Элину использует прошедшее время. Со Спящим что-то произошло? 

— Исчез, — пожала плечами жрица. — Прошлым летом. Не иначе как девочки скинулись и заказали его Мораг Тонг. 

У Ажиры появились свои соображения насчёт того, куда подевался Спящий, пропавший как раз в то время, когда в Суране гостила Гальбедир, но делиться ими она не стала. Зато вспомнила о деле, которое давно откладывала, и на обратном пути в Балмору сделала крюк, чтобы в отделении Гильдии магов Вивека зачаровать пояс на отпугивание животных. Хорошо, что она не стала делать этого дома: пусть Гальбедир, обладающая властью над животными, не знает об этом поясе. 

После поездки в Суран дела Ажиры пошли в гору. К возвращению Ранис Атрис подарила ей новый перегонный куб взамен разбитого, лучше прежнего, когда увидела, сколько ингредиентов удалось достать на выданные деньги. Глава отделения не знала, что Ажире не пришлось платить золотом ни за еду, ни за крышу над головой, и потому не могла догадаться, что ей удалось кое-что положить и себе в карман. 

С новым оборудованием и новыми компонентами, которые превысили и количеством, и разнообразием старые запасы, Ажира снова стала самым востребованным алхимиком Балморы. Но вместо того, чтобы, довольно потирая руки, работать на благо Гильдии и своё повышение, Ажира досадовала, что у неё теперь не хватает времени, чтобы оставаться в курсе дел Гальбедир. Приходилось изворачиваться, чтобы совместить выполнение богатого потока заказов и слежку. 

Из Сурана Ажира привезла несколько кустиков каменного цветка и хальклоу с тем, чтобы посадить на крыше и больше никогда не испытывать в них недостатка. Помня об истории с мышами, Ажира каждое утро поднималась на крышу с сердцем, заранее закипающим от гнева, сама не осознавая, что ничего так не желала в эти моменты, как найти сад разорённым и получить повод выплеснуть ярость. Но раз за разом та оказывалась нерастраченной. 

Растения прижились, тем самым доказав состоятельность Ажиры и дав повод попросить у Ранис Атрис под оранжерею крохотную комнатушку на втором этаже, где хранились вёдра, мётлы и половые тряпки. Большое окно, выходящее на восточную сторону, сделало просьбу достаточно убедительной, и вскоре мётлы исчезли, уступив место тяжёлым ящикам с землёй. Ажира накидала в них семян чёрного и ивового пыльников и при помощи Ранис Атрис, умело обращавшейся с магией огня, надеялась поддерживать температуру, близкую к температуре у подножия Красной Горы. 

Возня с растениями всерьёз заняла Ажиру, и, бегая на второй этаж по нескольку раз в день, растения она использовала не только как повод подглядеть, чем занята Гальбедир. Тем более что босмерка разочаровывала размеренной и предсказуемой жизнью. 

Просыпалась и завтракала Гальбедир в то же время, что и остальные, затем поднималась на второй этаж и принимала покупателей до самого вечера, не считая перерыва на дневную трапезу. В семь часов она заканчивала с торговлей и услугами по зачарованию и начинала свои исследования. Не один раз, когда Гальбедир отходила по естественной надобности, Ажира копалась в её столе, но не находила ничего, кроме книг, руководств по зачарованию, заметок об экспериментах, письменных принадлежностей и бесчисленных разномастных камней душ, пустых и заполненных чёрными клубящимися облачками. Вся переписка сводилась к лаконичным деловым извещениям. Несмотря на старательную мимикрию под обычное, способное к привязанностям существо, Гальбедир не имела друзей, которые могли бы прислать ей приглашение, весточку из другого города или просто поинтересоваться, как она поживает. Ажира вспомнила пачку писем из Сурана, чудом пережившую атаку мышей, и почувствовала превосходство. 

Время от времени Гальбедир закрывала лавку раньше срока и отправлялась за город на охоту. Мелкая дичь её не интересовала. Только услышав о появившемся чудовище посерьёзнее — служба Денела в Имперском легионе приходилась как нельзя кстати, — она отмечала на календаре, прикреплённом над столом, время, когда намеревалась пополнить коллекцию душ, и в назначенный час уходила. Она всегда планировала охоту за несколько дней, так что Ажира успевала увидеть новую заметку в календаре и приготовиться. 

Гальбедир была удивительно аккуратной и собранной — во всём. На её одежде никогда не было ни одной не предусмотренной фасоном складочки, все листы и книги лежали ровными стопками, а запланированная охота никогда не срывалась. 

Дождавшись, когда Гальбедир покинет Балмору, Ажира выскальзывала из здания Гильдии и кружным путём, двигаясь бегом на полусогнутых ногах, обгоняла босмерку с тем, чтобы встретить её у холма к западу от главных ворот Балморы. Неподалёку от этого холма росла крайне удобная группа грибов, окружённых рогозом, доходящим Ажире до ушей. Идеальное место для того, чтобы спрятаться. 

Дальше, к сожалению, неважное зрение не раз подводило, и зачастую Ажира теряла Гальбедир среди холмов Горького берега. Иногда находила, чаще всего — когда та возвращалась домой или перекусывала, мирно устроившись на траве. Аромат копчёного мяса разносился далеко по равнине, и Ажира захлёбывалась слюной. Только летом, когда пыльники в оранжерее усыпались бутонами, удалось Ажире заметить кое-что странное. 

Никс-гончие — одиночные хищники. Они встречаются или для спаривания, или для того, чтобы уточнить границы территории. Но в один из вечеров, когда Ажира по своему обыкновению потеряла Гальбедир и теперь, прищурившись, оглядывала окрестности в надежде, что её саму не слишком заметно, она увидела пару никс-гончих, сообща волокших что-то тяжёлое. Никсы не огрызались друг на друга и действовали столь же слаженно, как рабочие квама. Насторожившись, Ажира вытянула шею и прильнула к ножке гигантского гриба: если видишь странно ведущих себя животных, значит, где-то рядом притаился босмер. 

Босмер так и не показался. Зато поведение никс-гончих оправдало долгие часы, проведённые в охоте на Гальбедир: они дотащили ношу до реки и сбросили в воду, а затем растворились в зарослях рогоза. 

Вот оно. То, что Ажира так хотела увидеть. Она застыла, подобравшись — только кончик хвоста подрагивал — и ждала, когда к реке подойдёт Гальбедир. Но время шло, берег оставался пустынным, а появилась Гальбедир совсем не там, а на дороге, ведущей в Балмору. Что ж, пусть не удалось поймать босмерку на месте преступления, но теперь, когда та вернулась в Гильдию, можно безнаказанно осмотреть его. Сгущались сумерки, но Ажира поспешила к тому месту, куда никс-гончие уронили свой груз. 

Гальбедир не случайно выбрала именно этот участок реки. Русло протекало рядом с отложением солей, которые с течением времени растворились. Освободившееся место заняла вода — огромную пещеру, слишком глубокую, чтобы Ажира рискнула нырнуть. Вне себя от досады она поцапалась с Шарн, когда вернулась в Гильдию магов, и оставалась взвинченной следующие несколько дней. Не имело смысла и дальше себя обманывать: шпион из неё никудышный. Не было ни единого шанса докопаться до сути, и эта безнадёжность сводила с ума. Один вид Гальбедир, такой же милой и доброжелательной, как всегда, наполнял душу гневом. Приходилось покидать комнату, стоило босмерке войти, потому что удержаться и не наброситься на неё с когтями было выше всяческих сил. 

Несмотря на раздрай в душе, Ажире доставало благоразумия не забрасывать алхимические занятия и благодаря этому оставаться на хорошем счету. По крайней мере, так она сама полагала — до тех пор, пока однажды утром, когда Ажира по новому обыкновению пропустила завтрак, Месалини не постучалась к ней в дверь и не велела зайти к Ранис Атрис. 

По дороге наверх Ажира размышляла, чем могла не угодить наставнице, но на ум не приходило никаких проступков, кроме шпионажа за Гальбедир. Та не стала бы жаловаться, не из той породы. Если следить за созданием каждый день, ловить любое произнесённое слово, замечать каждый жест, взгляд и положение тела, то нетрудно предсказать его поведение в большинстве ситуаций. В данном случае не приходилось сомневаться: сочти Гальбедир Ажиру чересчур назойливой, она сама бы с этим разобралась. 

— А, Ажира. Садись, возьми флина, — улыбнулась Ранис. — Эта бутылка из Гнаар Мока, я знаю, ты такой любишь больше всего. 

— Ранис права, — настороженно произнесла Ажира. Пока она рассматривала бутылку, наливала себе и неторопливо смаковала лёгкую горечь, свойственную только флину из Гнаар Мока, Ранис шагала из конца в конец комнаты. 

— Когда я увидела тебя три года назад, ты была беглой рабыней. Тебе приходилось скрывать настоящее имя и спать под открытым небом, чтобы сберечь монет на горстку риса. Твоя единственная мантия истрепалась так, что иные принимали тебя за нищенку. Но когда я узнала, что забота о тёплом уголке не единственное, что тебя интересует, когда узнала о твоих занятиях алхимией с мастерами из Сурана, я поняла, что передо мной неогранённый алмаз. «Вот истинное сокровище, — сказала я себе, — и если я возьму труд курировать занятия, предоставлю лабораторию и дам доступ к нашей библиотеке, то получу ценного алхимика». 

— Ажира помнит и ценит то, что сделала для неё Ранис. 

— Я знаю. Ты всегда была послушной и благодарной. И всегда заботилась о нашей Гильдии, высоко ставила её репутацию. Это особенно меня радует: на моих плечах лежит обязанность отвечать перед архимагом за дела Гильдии в Балморе. Ты ведь знаешь, что одной из задач Гильдии магов является предоставлять населению наши услуги — обучать желающих, залечивать раны и исцелять болезни, накладывать на предметы зачарование и, конечно, варить на заказ зелья. — Ранис улыбнулась Ажире. — Очень важно, что такие услуги имеют право оказывать только члены гильдии. Уверена, ты не раз думала о том, сколько клиентов у тебя останется, если право изготовлять зелья на заказ перестанет быть эксклюзивным, и радовалась, что у нас не может быть легальных конкурентов. 

Ни о чём таком Ажира никогда не думала, но решила не возражать. Она начала подозревать, к чему клонит Ранис, и теперь лихорадочно размышляла, как бы вежливо, не портя отношения, но твёрдо отказаться. 

— Время от времени находятся личности, желающие подзаработать и понимающие, чем отличается молния от огненного шара. Они сбивают цены в надежде привлечь побольше клиентов до того, как Гильдия прознает об их махинациях. Обычно с ними удаётся договориться. Достаточно отправить представителя и попросить остановиться, чтобы нелегальная деятельность прекратилась. Но иногда попадаются особенно упёртые, уверенные в собственной безнаказанности личности! Которые не понимают простых слов, на которых не действуют обычные методы. Ажира, я знаю, как упорно ты работаешь последние полгода. Перед этим у тебя был... сложный период, но ты сама с ним справилась, и мне не пришлось напоминать тебе об обязанностях. Ты проявляешь инициативу, не ходишь проторенными путями, стараешься придумать, как ещё лучше выполнять свою работу, и совершенствуешься, растёшь над собой. Мне отрадно это видеть. Я считаю, что твой путь к званию Подмастерья близится к завершению. 

Ажира почувствовала, как напряглись плечи и бёдра, словно она была охотящейся кошкой, а желанное звание — готовой вот-вот упорхнуть добычей. Ранис заметила произошедшую перемену, и на её лице появилась хищная улыбка. 

— Ты знаешь трактир «Южная Стена», прибежище всякого сброда. Это место как нельзя лучше подходит новому проходимцу, решившему поискать удачи в Балморе. Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там, так его зовут. Самоуверенный тип. Судя по слухам, он берётся обучать магии всех желающих, даже тех, кто от рождения лишён к ней хоть сколько-нибудь существенной склонности. Естественно, к нему потекли несчастные, не способные выучить даже самое простенькое заклинание, те, кто приходил к нам и кому пришлось отказать. Он приехал недавно и ещё не успел доказать несостоятельность, поэтому бездари в магии на него чуть ли не молятся. То ли они скажут, когда он улизнёт с их денежками, оставив их такими же неумехами! Останови его, Ажира. Я направляла к нему Шарн, надеялась, что её внушительные мускулы покажут, что мы не шутим. Однако он хотя и согласился на словах со всеми требованиями Шарн, однако и не подумал свернуть деятельность. Уговори его, повлияй, сделай с ним что-нибудь. Найди на него компромат. Подставь, если никак иначе. Сделай с ним что-нибудь. Ты же каджит, ты как никто иной подходишь для этой задачи. 

Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там? Это имя могло принадлежать только аргонианину. 

— Ажира с радостью выполнит поручение. 

— Мне всё равно, каким образом ты это сделаешь. Просто сделай, и, когда закончишь, станешь Подмастерьем. Возьми это кольцо. Надеюсь, оно тебе не понадобится, но пусть оно у тебя будет — на случай, если этот тип окажется не полным профаном в магии. 

Ранис сняла кольцо-паука, охватывающее палец длинными тонкими ножками, и протянула его Ажире. Все знали, что оно экранирует враждебные заклинания и отправляет обратно на пославшего их мага. 

Пока Ажира спешила к «Южной Стене», впервые за долгое время она чувствовала, что наконец начала приближаться к самой важной цели.

Ажира никогда прежде не заходила в этот трактир. Все, от Нилено Дорвайн до последнего стражника, знали, что в «Южной Стене» встречаются воры для того, чтобы сбыть краденое, договориться о следующих делах и просто провести время среди своих. Когда Ажира сбежала от хозяйки, молодой телваннийки из Садрит Моры, вершиной её мечтаний было присоединиться к Гильдии Воров. Беглый каджит, куда ещё она могла податься? Ранис Атис произнесла неприятные слова, но не солгала: Ажире очень повезло, что к её притязаниям на алхимика отнеслись серьёзно. Тогда же она, едва освободившись, шарахалась от каждого данмера в богатой одежде, чем привлекла внимание толстого каджита в расшитой золотом рубахе. Он приехал в Суран, чтобы вкусить удовольствий, которые может предложить «Дом земных наслаждений» Дезель, и не намеревался ни работать, ни вербовать. Но, слово за слово, они с Ажирой разговорились, он накормил её и познакомил с Ибарнадад Ассирнарари, довольно честным аптекарем, если не считать того факта, что время от времени тот за скромную плату варил зелья хамелеона и невидимости. 

Обучаясь его искусству, Ажира поначалу была уверена, что так же, как и он, станет работать на Гильдию Воров, но чем глубже она проникала в тайны алхимии, тем ясней понимала, что хочет не составлять зелья по давно выверенным рецептам, что её привлекают настоящие исследования. Видя, каких успехов добивается его ученица, Ибарнадад Ассирнарари поддержал её, а толстый каджит отнесся с пониманием. Однако до сих пор Ажира чувствовала, что задолжала Гильдии Воров, что на самом деле её место среди них. Поэтому ей очень не хотелось заходить в «Южную Стену». Но ещё сильнее ей хотелось получить новое звание и кое-что ещё, поэтому она приоткрыла дверь и скользнула внутрь, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. 

Заказав кружечку флина — самого обычного, приятного, но лишённого изысканной горчинки — она уселась в углу и принялась рассматривать посетителей. 

Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заметить, чем отличаются данмеры, спокойно обедающие и так же спокойно уходящие после трапезы на улицу, и деловитые проныры с бегающими глазами и уверенными движения, от граждан, настороженно осматривающихся по сторонам и торопящихся подняться на второй этаж. Когда один из таких посетителей спустя час спустился обратно с усталой улыбкой на лице, Ажира пригласила его за свой стол, чтобы расспросить. 

— Ты из Гильдии магов, — прищурился ученик Единственного-Кто-Стоит-Там, стареющий норд в простой куртке. — Передай своим, что вы здорово ошиблись, когда указали мне на порог! Смотри, чему я научился! 

С бескомпромиссностью, свойственной его расе, норд выхватил кинжал и взрезал кожу на левом запястье. Когда сверкнуло лезвие, посетители напряглись, но норд этого не заметил. Спрятав оружие, он выпрямился, глубоко вдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, несколько раз провёл правой ладонью над ранкой. Сдвинув брови и беззвучно шевеля губами, он походил на ребёнка, твердящего не слишком хорошо выученный урок. Ажира скептически склонила голову набок и не отрывала взгляда от пореза. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем заклинание сработало и края кожи стали затягиваться. К тому моменту, когда на месте кровоточащей царапины остался шрам с припухшей вокруг него болезненно-розовой кожей, норд открыл глаза и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, несмотря на то, что дышал тяжело, словно после схватки с кагути. 

— Каджит впечатлён, — признала Ажира. — Каджит хочет поговорить с учителем, добившимся таких успехов. Каджит найдёт, чему у него научиться. 

— Поучись-поучись. Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там как раз свободен. Я был последним за сегодня учеником. 

— Как каджиту его найти? 

— Вторая дверь направо. Удачи, блохастая. 

Если бы Ажира затевала ссору каждый раз, когда не блещущие умом личности комментировали её шерсть, она не вылезала бы из долгов из-за штрафов за драки в общественных местах. Промолчала она и сейчас. Когда норд ушёл, она поднялась на второй этаж. 

Сидящий за столом, лицом ко входу, аргонианин поднял на посетительницу немигающий взгляд. Через открытое боковое окно падало достаточно света, чтобы можно было во всех подробностях разглядеть ухоженную блестящую чешую, множество колец в перепонках под рогами и золотой узор, вышитый на чёрной бархатной мантии. 

— Что тебе нужно? 

— Ажира пришла говорить откровенно. Гильдия магов очень недовольна, что Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там перешёл ей дорогу. 

— Меня поставили об этом в известность. 

— Сегодня Ажира получила задание любым способом прекратить нелегальное обучение магии в Балморе. 

— Это угроза? 

— Это предложение. Ажира видела, каких успехов добился глупый норд. Ажира знает, что в её отделении никто не любит давать уроки и потому все стараются спровадить учеников. Ажира, может быть, замолвит словечко за Единственного-Кто-Стоит-Там, чтобы его приняли в Гильдию. 

Он помолчал. У аргониан плотная чешуя и практически отсутствуют мимические мышцы, поэтому их лица не более выразительные, чем морды обычных ящериц. Моргать, разевать пасть и выписывать сложные узоры кончиком языка — вот и все движения, на которые способны их лица. Вместо того чтобы пользоваться ушами и понятными всем расам звуками для передачи эмоций, аргониане предпочитали или вовсе держать те при себе, или транслировать особым, доступным для понимания только этого народа способом. Ничего удивительного, что другие расы их избегали. 

— Присаживайся. — Он указал на стул с противоположного от себя края стола. — Изложи свои условия. 

— Непременно. Но сперва Ажире необходимо узнать, отчего Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там не попытался вступить в Гильдию магов перед тем, как нарушать правила. 

— Пытался. В Кальдере со мной не захотели даже говорить, в Вивеке вежливо намекнули, что лучше бы мне подыскать другое занятие, попроще, или поехать в Сиродил. Там аргониан охотно принимают во все организации. 

— В Волверин Холле Мастер-волшебник — Сцинк-В-Тени-Дерева. 

— Да? А на расстоянии полёта стрелы — невольничий рынок. 

— Ажира поняла. Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там может увидеть на примере Ажиры, что в балморском отделении Гильдии у него большие возможности. Ажира переходит к условиям. 

Аргонианин слушал молча. По его неподвижному лицу невозможно было понять, внимателен ли он, склоняется ли к тому, чтобы согласиться, не готовится ли напасть без предупреждения. Ажира чувствовала, как внутри нарастает дрожь негодования, но её удалось подавить. По крайней мере, аргониане не в состоянии изображать фальшивые переживания, растягивать губы в пустой улыбке или бездушно приподнимать брови, когда на самом деле не испытывают удивления.

Спустя час Ажира и Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там остановились у места, куда никс-гончие сбросили что-то, что не давало Ажире покоя. 

Он разделся и сложил одежду аккуратной стопкой. Вода оказалась холодной. Оказавшись по бёдра в воде, Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там присел и головой вниз ушёл под воду, плеснув хвостов и окатив Ажиру брызгами. 

Ажира устроилась на берегу. Стоял полдень. В это время Гальбедир всегда занималась клиентами, можно было не беспокоиться, что она обнаружит Ажиру в этом месте. Но она всё равно настороженно озиралась по сторонам, пронзая подозрительным взглядом каждую пролетавшую мимо птичку. 

Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там обещал молчать. Он привёл несколько резонных доводов в пользу того, что ему нет никакого смысла подставлять того, кто ему помог. Но довериться другому существу — слишком опасно, да и бессмысленно. Правильнее было бы убить его сразу после того, как вылезет из воды и доложит о том, что нашёл. Ажира знала, что это будет разумно, но не могла себя заставить: аргонианин оставался непонятым со своим бесстрастным лицом, ровным голосом и рассудительными речами. Его хотелось разгадать, а не убить. Но не сейчас. Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там подождёт, потому что пока охота идёт на Гальбедир. 

Поверхность воды пошла кругами, в глубине появилось тёмное пятно. Аргонианин поднимался за счёт волнообразного движения всего тела и хвоста: руки были заняты. Он вылез на берег и вытянул следом скелет с остатками плоти. 

Пока аргонианин сох, поставляя солнцу то один, то другой бок, Ажира присела на корточках рядом с трупом и, морщась от отвратительного запаха, принялась его рассматривать. 

Большая часть мяса была аккуратно срезана. Остатки на костях выглядели так же, как гуарий окорок после того, как кухарка сняла с него основную часть мяса перед тем, как бросить кость с остатками в кипящую воду и приготовить бульон. Кисти, стопы и голова оставались нетронутыми, только отсутствовали уши и на месте глаз зияли провалы. Несмотря на воздействие воды, кожа оставалась различимо серого цвета, какой свойственен только данмерам. 

Прошло шесть дней с тех пор, как никс-гончие спрятали тело. За это время остатки кожи разбухли так, что черты лица исказились до неузнаваемости. Но что-то подсказало Ажире посмотреть на ноги. Уткнув нос в рукав левой руки, правой она ощупала то, что показалось ей странным наростом на колене трупа. Редкий раб не знает, как выглядят неправильно сросшиеся кости. Ажире не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что при жизни этот данмер должен был хромать. 

Спящий, которого она встретила в ночь кровавой бани, вот кто это такой. Ажира удовлетворённо кивнула и обернулась к Единственному-Кто-Стоит-Там: 

— Сегодня вечером Ажира поговорит с Ранис Атрис. Завтра Ажира придёт к Единственному-Кто-Стоит-Там и расскажет, когда он сможет вступить в Гильдию магов. 

Но ей не удалось поговорить с Ранис Атис в тот день. 

Когда аргонианин ушёл, Ажира прищурилась на солнце. Она знала, что сегодня вечером Гальбедир собиралась выйти на охоту за серьёзной добычей: Денел рассказал названой сестре, что на полпути между Фортом Легиона Лунной Бабочки и родовой гробницей Сарано видели пепельных зомби. При мысли о них шерсть на загривке становилась торчком, но невозможно было и помыслить, что Ажира будет поливать свои цветочки и чистить котлы, пока Гальбедир охотится на зомби. 

Три скальных наездника зависли в воздухе, лениво помахивая крыльями. Они никогда так себя не вели: перемещаясь по своей воле, они или довольно резво летели куда-то, или, замерев на миг, пикировали на добычу. Ажира ни минуты не сомневалась, по какой причине они действовали так странно. Что ж, сегодня Гальбедир просчиталась. Ей следовало призвать на помощь никс-гончих или шалков, если хотела остаться незамеченной. 

Ажира потрусила по направлению к скальным наездникам, время от времени забираясь на один из гигантских грибов. Распластавшись по шляпке, она внимательно осматривалась, чтобы ненароком не влететь в свою добычу. Подобравшись ближе, она смогла разглядеть, что скальные наездники не висят неподвижно, а дрейфуют со скоростью идущего пешком человека. 

Среди травы всё чаще чернел пепел, и вскоре зелёные холмы сменились пепельными пустошами. Ажира поёжилась и пригнулась к земле, то и дело опираясь на руки, словно ездовой сенч-рат. 

Она знала, чего ждать от этой прогулки, но когда услышала тяжёлые шаркающие шаги, поняла, что не готова. 

Пепельный зомби брёл по прямой, не пытаясь обойти попадающиеся на пути камни или мелкие ручьи. Его руки, полностью расслабленные, болтались в такт шагам, как и высохший детородный орган. Волосы свисали сосульками, прикрывая опущенное к земле лицо, и на какой-то миг пепельная тварь показалась приунывшим и очень усталым данмером. Ажира застыла, стараясь успокоить дыхание. На первый взгляд зомби выглядел не столько опасным, сколько несчастным. Только стиснув рукоять кинжала, она поняла, что не существует такой награды, которая заставила бы её приблизиться к нему по собственной воле. 

Раздался клёкот скальных наездников, и они спикировали на зомби с трёх сторон. Действуя слаженно, словно обученные легионеры, двое застыли прямо перед носом зомби, закрывая ему обзор широкими крыльями, а третий вцепился в плечи и примеривался продолбить череп, когда мимо Ажиры пролетел сгусток лилового магического света. Она заорала, словно кот, которого окатили ледяной водой. 

Отпрыгнув и в воздухе обернувшись, Ажира увидела Гальбедир. Между пальцами её поднятой правой руки угасали отголоски «Ловца душ». Скомкав их, она шевельнула рукой, словно сбрасывая невидимую перчатку, и вытряхнула в ладонь искрящуюся молнию, готовую сорваться по первому требованию. 

— Отойди, — спокойно велела она, и Ажира юркнула ей за спину. 

И пожалела, что закричала. И пепельный зомби, и скальные наездники повернули головы в их сторону. Ажира уставилась в лицо существа, бывшего когда-то данмером. Магией, о которой ей не хотелось думать, ему вырвали глаза и нос, оставив на их месте один огромный провал. Затряслись колени, и Ажира опёрлась о плечо Гаотбедир, чтобы не упасть. Она против воли выпустила когти, чтобы крепче уцепиться, и отстранённо почувствовала, как протыкает мантию и взрезает кожу. 

Скальные наездники как сумасшедшие захлопали крыльями и с паническими воплями разлетелись. Гальбедир дёрнула плечом, и Ажира заставила пальцы разжаться. 

Время словно замерло, только потрескивала молния, распространяя запах горячего металла, да прозрачная лиловая тень тянула когтистые лапы к груди пепельного зомби. Ажира вспотевшими пальцами стиснула рукоять кинжала и выставила его вперёд, отчаянно думая о том, что уже несколько лет нападала с ним только на грибы. 

Зомби тряхнул головой и бросился вперёд. Молния ударила его в колено и сшибла с ног. Он забился, пытаясь подняться, наконец, встал и захромал вперёд, размахивая руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Его рот непрерывно кривился в уродливых гримасах, на шее вздувались жилы, от почерневшей ноги несло палёным мясом. 

Ажира опустилась на четвереньки и бросилась прочь. За спиной послышался ещё один удар молнии и дикий рёв, а затем — топот лёгких эльфийских ног. Ветер свистел в прижатых ушах, нежные пальцы на руках в кровь сбило о камни. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы Ажира сообразила, что бежит не на запад, в сторону Балморы, а неизвестно куда, и местность вокруг ей не знакома. Она оглянулась на Гальбедир. Та, подобрав юбки, двигалась легко и изящно, словно привыкла к таким испытаниям. 

Боясь свернуть шею, Ажира снова уставилась под ноги. Тело знало, что делать, и напрягало каждую жилку, чтобы мчаться побыстрее, в то время как разум гадал, так ли бесстрастна сейчас Гальбедир? Бег — единственный способ заставить её сердце биться чаще? 

Тело под мантией и шерстью начало гореть огнём. Ажира притормозила, встала на ноги и обернулась. Она надеялась, почти рассчитывала на то, что пепельный зомби отстал. Но нет — он мчался широкими пружинистыми шагами, не так уж быстро на первый взгляд, но без устали. Он припадал на одну ногу, но не похоже было, что это ему мешало. Провал на лице смотрел точно на Ажиру, и её тело сама собой помчалось дальше, не дожидаясь, когда разум отдаст приказ. 

Она начала задыхаться и отставать от Гальбедир, когда впереди раздался печальный стон силт страйдера. Он звучал выше и более чисто, чем у взрослых. Это кричал не взрослый силт страйдер, а молодое небольшое животное, не способное переносить значительные грузы. Но, может быть, погонщик поможет? А может, этот силт страйдер потерялся и в одиночестве убрёл так далеко от фермы? Может, он приручен, позволит подобраться поближе и угнать себя? 

Ажира удвоила скорость и только молилась Азуре, чтобы насекомое никуда не убрело. Молитвы услышали: за очередным чёрным холмом показалась громада на тонких ножках с силуэтом погонщика на ней. 

Гальбедир замахала руками, и погонщик направил силт страйдера к девушкам. Насекомое приблизилось и замерло, покачиваясь на ветру, тупое и бесстрастное. Ажира добралась первая, подпрыгнула, впилась когтями в нижний край панциря и забилась под навес, не заботясь о том, как выглядит. 

Раздался крик, одновременно с ним — треск рвущейся ткани. Ажира вздрогнула, мявкнув, и осторожно выглянула наружу. Пепельный зомби настиг Гальбедир в тот момент, когда она поднималась по верёвочной лестнице. Где была эта лестница, когда на силт страйдера забиралась Ажира? Не заметила от ужаса или погонщик только сейчас её спустил? Почему Ажира думала о лестнице, наблюдая, как в тело её Гальбедир вонзаются чёрные ногти? 

Погонщик наклонился и с криком отвращения дубинкой-погонялом ударил пепельную тварь по черепу. Зомби замотал головой и схватился за макушку, словно пытаясь унять гул в голове. Гальбедир, освободившись, трясущимися руками ухватилась на ступеньку выше и повисла, не в силах двигаться дальше.

— Что смотришь? Помоги ей. 

Ажира внезапно, словно на неё было наложено заклинание паралича и только сейчас рассеялось, бросилась к лестнице и втащила Гальбедир в кабину. Силт страйдер качнулся и поплыл. Погонщик сидел не оборачиваясь, только сверкал кольцами в торчащих заострённых ушах. Рука, вцепившаяся в предплечье Ажиры, дрогнула и потянула вниз. Гальбедир осела, прижимая вторую ладонь к месиву из крови и обрывков ткани на правом бедре, и медленно устроилась на левом боку и свернулась клубком. 

Ажира присела и развернула к себе лицо Гальбедир. Из-под полуприкрытых век чернели глаза, к влажному лбу липли пряди светлых волос, из открытого рта вырывалось частое дыхание. Всё обычно, всё как полагается у остальных людей и меров, если бы не расслабленные мимические мышцы. Сейчас, когда Гальбедир было не до того, чтобы следить за лицом, оно было начисто лишено какого бы то ни было выражения. Даже боль не смогла достать до самой её сути. 

Разозлённая Ажира задрала подол мантии Гальбедир. По летнему времени поддето под неё ничего не было, и Ажира увидела тощее бледное бедро и следы тупых когтей на нём. Зомби ударил дважды: первая серия царапин, по одной от каждого пальца, осталась на внешней стороне бедра и выглядела не слишком пугающе, зато вторая начиналась у самой промежности и четырьмя параллельными линиями охватывала ногу, чудом не задев бедренной артерии и крупных вен. В развороченных ранах краснели мускулы и желтела тонкая прослойка жира, внутрь забились несколько ниток, а сверху рана была припорошена пеплом. Тёмные капли медленно набухали и, лопнув, стекали поверх размазанной прежде и уже подсыхающей крови. 

Ажира поймала кончиком когтя одну из почти созревших капель и отправила её вниз. Зрелище было завораживающим, и она улеглась рядом с босмеркой. В кабине, рассчитанной на одного пассажира, было тесно, и ей пришлось втиснуться между Гальбедир и хитиновыми стенками. Под боком трепетало частое тяжёлое дыхание. Ажира начала остывать, и пропотевшая шерсть противно слиплась под мантией. Поёжившись от ветра, Ажира плотнее прижалась к Гальбедир, перевернула её на спину, положила голову ей на живот, уставилась на кровяной узор и, шевеля ноздрями, ловила металлический запах. Силт страйдер, шагая, качался словно колыбель, живот Гальбедир был мягким, её хриплое дыхание монотонным и успокаивающим. Глаза сами собой стали слипаться. 

К тому моменту, когда Ажира проснулась, успело стемнеть. Силт страйдер стоял на месте, погонщик куда-то исчез. Немногословный тип, одобрительно подумала Ажиру. Другой давно бы разбудил и полез с расспросами. 

В свете лун почти ничего нельзя было разобрать, и Ажира снова склонилась к царапинам. Запах ей не понравился. Вони ещё не было, но воспаление началось. Опустив лицо ещё ниже, Ажира высунула язык и попробовала одну из подсохших царапин. Что находила Гальбедир в крови разумных существ? Почему ради возможности вкушать её шла на риск? 

Под нажимом корочка треснула, и на язык попала капля крови, не слишком свежая и с отчётливым привкусом пепла. Чуткий каджитский язык нащупал размокшее волокно, совершенно неуместное в ране. Большей частью оно пряталось под корочкой, но кончик торчал наружу. Тёмно-синяя нитка от мантии. Ажира подцепила зубами нитку и потянула, сначала тихонько, так что кожа сдвинулась следом. Бедро напряглось, Гальбедир выгнула спину. Тогда Ажира дёрнула посильнее, срывая корку и высвобождая скопившуюся под ней наполовину свернувшуюся кровь. Нитка оказалась длиннее, чем казалось поначалу, и вытягивать её из раны пришлось неожиданно долго. Гальбедир дёргалась в попытке высвободиться, приподнимала ногу, чтобы ослабить натяжение, но единственным проком от её суеты стало то, что мантия порвалась ещё сильнее. Из кармана высыпались несколько пустых камней душ, среди которых Ажира увидела крупный продолговатый камень тёмно-фиолетового цвета. Полупрозрачный, как и остальные, изнутри он был оплетён золотистыми прожилками. 

Когда нитка была извлечена, Ажира отбросила её и склонилась к сокровищу. 

Ей не потребовалось долго думать, чтобы узнать чёрный камень душ, единственный вид камней, способный вместить душу разумного существа, будь то человек, мер или каджит. «Вот чем подкупил её Денел», — поняла Ажира. В Морровинде с его культом предков некромантия находилась под ещё более строгим запретом, чем в остальных провинциях Империи. Чтобы превратить великий камень душ в чёрный, необходимо было совершить тёмный ритуал, на что в Морровинде отваживались нечасто и лишь по серьёзной необходимости. Вот какую редкость удалось заполучить Гальбедир. Интересно, зачем? Только ли естественное любопытство зачарователя её вело? 

Ажира подняла чёрный камень и сунула себе в карман. Взглянув на лицо Гальбедир, она увидела два чёрных провала глаз, неотрывно смотрящих на неё. Босмерка даже не пыталась протестовать, требовать камень обратно, жаловаться на боль, просить вылечить. Словно, находясь во власти Ажиры, даже не надеялась получить снисхождение. 

Поднялась знакомая волна желания докопаться до дна этой души. Ажира приподняла губу и тихо зашипела. Гальбедир попыталась отодвинуться, но Ажира прихватила её обеими руками за раненое бедро и выпустила когти. Она пока не протыкала кожу, только предупреждала, что может это сделать и потому лучше бы её не провоцировать. Гальбедир уловила намёк и замерла. Устроившись поудобнее, Ажира склонила голову и принялась разлизывать каждую царапину. Кружилось и звенело в голове, руки едва заметно дрожали, сердце билось где-то под горлом и то и дело пропускало удар. Знобило, не получалось подавить крупную дрожь. Чтобы хоть немного согреться, она распорола мантию Гальбедир и прижалась к горячему голому боку. Когда Гальбедир напряглась, готовая сбросить её, она сильнее сжала руки, и та замерла, не желаю получить ещё царапины. 

Ближе к голове силт страйдера послышалось шевеление и сонное бормотание. Ажира замерла, инстинктивно прижалась к Гальбедир, словно к земле во время охоты, чтобы никто не заметил. В голове прояснилось. Погонщик никуда не ушёл, он спал. Ажира трясущимися руками зашарила по своим карманам и нашла среди раскрошенных грибов пучок подвядшего виквита. Она сунула несколько стеблей в рот и принялась жевать. От кислоты свело челюсть, начала обильно выделяться слюна. Вместо того чтобы сглотнуть или сплюнуть, Ажира склонилась к ранам и снова начала лизать, теперь осторожно, стараясь больше не тревожить. Она вылизывала из ранок вязкую кровь и взамен наполняла слюной с кусочками травы, а когда виквит подходил к концу, зажёвывала новую порцию. 

К тому моменту, когда она обработала все царапины, у неё болели мышцы в основании языка, а его кончик стёрся бы в кровь, если бы не постоянный контакт с целебным виквитом. 

Занимался рассвет. Ажире не хотелось, чтобы ночь заканчивалась. С пустой головой она тупо уставилась на восток и смотрела, как небо постепенно набирало цвет. Гальбедир спала, погонщик тоже, и если первая очнётся не раньше полудня, то второй может проснуться довольно скоро. Каким бы замкнутым и молчаливым он ни был, наверняка захочет больше узнать о босмерке и каджитке, подобранных посреди пепельных холмов. Ажира была не в настроении о чём-либо говорить. Она свернулась клубком и устроилась рядом с Гальбедир, подобрав под себя руки и спрятав хвост. 

Когда Ажира проснулась, был день. Гальбедир сидела рядом с возницей и весело щебетала. 

— ...глупая коллега надела пояс, который отпугивает животных, представляешь? 

— Да ну? 

— Она алхимик, ей приходится часто лазать по холмам, чтобы набрать трав и грибов. Она могла бы попросить кого-нибудь составить ей компанию. Кого-нибудь, кто владел бы магией разрушения, мечом или молотом потяжелее. Но она предпочитает одиночество и рассчитывает только на себя. Чтобы дикие твари не смогли до неё добраться, она заказала пояс, зачарованный на отпугивание животных. 

— Угу. 

— Но вчера-то мы встретились с пепельным зомби, а на него это заклинание не действует. Как и на твоего замечательного силт страйдера, к счастью. Если бы он испугался и убежал, нас ничто не могло бы спасти. 

— Да уж. 

— Мы так тебе благодарны. Но наша благодарность будет поистине безгранична, если ты подбросишь нас до какого-нибудь города. Мы живём в Балморе, но тебе, наверное, туда не по пути? 

— Угу. 

— Ну что ж. Высади у любого поселения, где есть отделение Гильдии магов или откуда регулярно отправляются силт страйдеры. Оттуда мы сможет вернуться домой. 

— Я еду не в город. 

— А куда? 

— В пепельные пустоши, — погонщик махнул рукой на северо-восток, в сторону Призрачного Предела. 

Ажира вскарабкалась на скамью, поморщившись, когда в затёкшие ноги вонзились невидимые иголки, и оттуда перелезла на переднее сиденье. Погонщик повернулся к ней, и она заметила, что его правая глазница пустовала, а лицо пересекал вертикальный шрам. 

— Данмер едет сражаться с пепельными тварями? — жалобно проговорила она. 

— Нет. 

— Тогда зачем ему забираться в это ужасное место? 

Погонщик ничего не ответил: впереди раздался охотничий клёкот скального наездника. И не одного: Ажира вцепилась в сидение всеми двадцатью когтями, когда увидела целую стаю крылатых тварей, кружащих в воздухе, словно мухи над навозной кучей. 

— Назад, — прошипела она. — Данмеру следует повернуть назад! 

— Я не стану от них бежать, — ответил он. Голос его больше не звучал спокойно. В нём появились странные напряжённые нотки, а пальцы в предвкушении поглаживали рукоять меча. 

— Зачем ты идёшь на верную смерть? — спросила Гальбедир по-прежнему безмятежно. — Давай объедем их гнездовище. Смотри, справа есть удобное ущелье. Там они нас не заметят, а крюк выйдет совсем небольшой. 

— Не бойся, девочка, — данмер криво усмехнулся и потрепал её по плечу. Гальбедир вздрогнула, и Ажира поняла, что никогда прежде не видела, чтобы к Гальбедир кто-либо прикасался. — Не бойся, я знаю, что делаю.

Он обернулся, подмигнул Ажире и посмотрел ей за спину. Она тоже обернулась и похолодела. 

Следом за ними тянулся хвост из пепельных тварей. Там были зомби с дырой на месте глаз, подобные тому, что вчера чуть не разорвал Гальбедир; были твари с короткими толстыми хоботками, торчащими на месте лица; были и чудовища, чьи опухшие лица и щёлочки глаз выглядели почти нормальными на фоне остальных порождений пепла. И каждый из них, все до единого прежде были данмерами. Их серая кожа сливалась с пеплом, усеивающим землю, жилистые ноги переступали вяло и обречённо. Время от времени твари протягивали руки с отросшими почерневшими ногтями, словно в попытке схватить силт страйдера. 

Отступать было некуда. Погонщика это не беспокоило, и Ажира поняла, что они пропали. Вдвоём с Гальбедир у них едва был шанс убить одного пепельного зомби, а теперь они оказались в западне. Даже если Ажира перережет сумасшедшему данмеру горло, ни она, ни Гальбедир не сумеют заставить силт страйдера помчаться во весь опор. Навыкам погонщика, вот чему надо было учиться в Суране вместо того, чтобы сидеть скрючившись над перегонными кубами. 

Ажира съёжилась в углу и больше не пыталась воззвать к разуму погонщика. Она даже не молилась, только мотала головой, смотря то на пепельных тварей, то на приближающийся рой скальных наездников. Погонщик начал напевать себе под нос что-то фальшивое до неузнаваемости, вынул из ножен меч, попробовал пальцем остроту лезвия и положил рядом с собой на сиденье. 

Гальбедир перебралась в пассажирскую кабину, отползла как можно дальше от погонщика и поманила Ажиру. Та нахмурилась, но приблизилась. 

— Тебе придётся снять этот пояс. 

— Чтобы Гальбедир растерзала меня первым же скальным наездником? 

— Если бы я хотела тебя убить, то давно бы это сделала. Из тебя получается отличная мишень, когда ты шпионишь за мной. 

Ажира зашипела. 

— Сейчас разговор не о том. Ты знаешь, как выбраться? 

Гальбедир явно не собиралась продолжать, пока не получит ответ. Ажире пришлось помотать головой. 

— Тогда положись на меня. Тебе всё равно терять нечего. А у тебя поджилки трясутся. Можешь говорить что хочешь, но это прекрасно видно. 

— Зато Ажире не видно, чтобы Гальбедир хоть что-то чувствовала. 

— Правда? Ну, это же хорошо. Ясная голова не помешает. Сними его, — повторила она требовательно и, не дожидаясь разрешения, принялась расстёгивать пряжку. Её пальцы совсем не дрожали, а движения были столь же уверенными, как и в Гильдии магов, когда она перебирала свои камни душ. 

Ажира, покидая вчерашним утром Балмору, нацепила пояс прямо поверх мантии, чтобы любому животному, заметившему её, он сразу бросился в глаза. Сейчас он мог спасти её хотя бы от скальных наездников. Следовало отпихнуть перешедшую все границы босмерку, но Ажира впала в ступор и молча наблюдала, как Гальбедир ловко расстегнула пряжку и стащила пояс. Деловито, словно пришла в одёжную лавку, Гальбедир покрутила пояс в руках, погнула его, поймала лучи восходящего солнца и принюхалась. 

— Неплохая работа, — кивнула она. — Хотя если бы над этим поясом работала я, то сделала бы эффект послабее, но с большим радиусом действия. Янанд Маулиниэ? 

Ажира кивнула. Пояс мог защитить от животных, но не от Гальбедир, однако лишившись его, Ажира почувствовала себя голой и безоружной. Она наблюдала, как Гальбедир распахивает мантию и застёгивает пояс на голой талии. Запахнувшись, она покачала головой, заметив, что через прорехи в мантии пояс просматривается. Будь она другой личностью, не преминула бы укорить Ажиру за то, что та разорвала и без того потрёпанный подол, но вместо этого Гальбедир как ни в чём ни бывало уселась и сложила руки на коленях, готовая к ожиданию. Осанкой и позой она напоминала ученицу, пришедшую в Гильдию на первое занятие, полную предвкушений и ещё не осознавшую, что ей не откроют все тайны мироздания. 

Скальные наездники заметили приближающегося силт страйдера. Хаотическое мельтешение вокруг гнёзд замерло на миг, а затем хищники один за другим ринулись на добычу. Ажира вынула кинжал, не до конца уверенная, хочет ли перед смертью продырявить столько вонючих кожистых крыльев, сколько успеет, или лучше забиться в угол, зажмуриться и надеяться, что как-нибудь пронесёт. 

Гальбедир встала, раскинула руки и беззвучно зашептала. В её ладонях не светилась магия, но один из скальных наездников — огромный, без сомнения вожак, единственный, кто смог бы поднять мера — спикировал прямо на кабину и уцепился за борт. Силт страйдер покачнулся, но выпрямился. Погонщик, растеряв всю флегматичность, схватил меч и бросился было на хищника, но Гальбедир скользнула между ним и жертвой — плавно, с ленцой, но удивительно быстро. 

— Не трогай его. 

— Эти проклятые твари должны сдохнуть все до последней! 

— Непременно. Я сама об этом позабочусь, даю слово. 

— Я не верю твоему слову, ты, босмер! 

Скальный наездник вытянул шею и, схватив зубами за лезвие, легко выдернул меч из рук данмера. 

— Ты заплатишь мне за это! 

— Без сомнения. И за это, и за всё остальное. 

Гальбедир уцепилась за длинные перья, обрамлявшие шею скального наездника, и взобралась ему на спину. Он расправил крылья, чуть не сбив Ажиру потоком воздуха, и она едва успела сообразить, что он вот-вот улетит без неё. Каким-то чудом ей удалось запрыгнуть на его бок. Выпустив когти, она пропорола плотный перьевой слой и уцепилась за мясо. Скальный наездник закричал от боли, но, послушный приказу, поднялся в воздух. 

Ему тяжело было лететь с грузом, половина которого висела на боку. Гальбедир двинула каблуком по руке Ажиры, но та только зашипела и вцепилась зубами в лодыжку. Получив дополнительную опору, она рискнула отпустить одну руку и перехватить ближе к позвоночнику твари. Спустя несколько долгих минут она уселась позади Гальбедир, прижалась к ней, обхватила руками, а когтями на ногах по-прежнему держалась за покрытые перьями бока. 

Другие наездники, по-видимому, не обращали никакого внимания на паразитов, прицепившихся к вожаку. Во всяком случае, собственное заполошное дыхание и свист, с которым крылья рассекали воздух, были единственными звуками. Ажира рискнула обернуться. То ли вожак из-за пассажиров летел медленнее обычного, то ли на спину удалось забраться быстрее, чем показалось, но они не успели отлететь далеко от места сражения. Скальные наездники яростно пикировали на пепельных тварей, поднимали их в воздух и сбрасывали на острые камни. Порождения Дагот Ура, в свою очередь, хватали наездников за ноги и за крылья и всей толпой раздирали на части. Силт страйдера нигде не было видно. Успел ли погонщик спрятаться или их обоих уже растерзали, узнать было невозможно. 

— Куда Гальбедир приказала лететь скальному наезднику? 

— Куда ты ходила сегодня с аргонианином из «Южной Стены»? 

Ажира зарычала и, найдя боковую прореху на мантии Гальбедир, засунула туда руки и завозилась с ремнём. 

Гальбедир вцепилась в неё, но голые мерские пальцы не могли противостоять острым когтям. Тогда она родила в левой руке крохотное пламя и, изогнувшись, впечатала ладонь Ажире в лицо. Ажира взревела и уткнулась ей между лопаток, сбивая огонь. Боли почти не было, только кожу на лбу слегка стянуло, зато от вони палёной шерсти некуда было деться. Скальный наездник закричал и замотал головой. Гальбедир припала к его шее и обняла её, Ажира скорчилась и зацепилась когтями на руках по бокам от Гальбедир. Животное никак не желало успокаиваться, оно ревело и лихорадочно било крыльями, подбрасывая наездников в воздухе. 

— Гальбедир заставит его снизиться! 

Ответа не последовало. Наездник, наоборот, начал набирать высоту. Ажира зажмурилась, прижалась щекой к пропотевшей спине и приготовилась отправиться прямиком в объятья Азуры. 

Полёт выровнялся постепенно. Скальный наездник больше не паниковал, теперь он из последних сил стремился вперёд, тяжело поднимая и опуская крылья, чуть медля перед каждым новым взмахом. Он низко опустил голову и хвост, словно даже на то, чтобы держать их прямо, у него не было сил. 

Пепельные пустоши остались позади, внизу зеленели поля, среди которых то тут, то там торчали фермы. Около некоторых плавали голубые пузыри — домашние нетчи. Кое-где поднимались струйки дыма. Ажира тоскливо провожала взглядом каждый оплот разумной жизни. Она не знала, что происходит у Гальбедир в голове, никогда этого не знала и теперь даже не пыталась предугадать, где она намеревается совершить посадку. А может быть, она совсем не собирается возвращаться? Может быть, она хочет загнать скального наездника и всем вместе разбиться? 

Впереди блеснуло море, налетел порыв свежего ветра. Скальный наездник медленно снижался. Если он упадёт на землю до того, как под ними окажется вода, то у Ажиры ещё будет шанс спастись. Она отцепила правую руку от плеча Гальбедир и на пробу полоснула когтями по крылу. Зря: несмотря на усталость, животное было слишком крупным и слишком сильным. Удар крылом едва не выбил запястье. Ажира зашипела и прижала руку к груди, баюкая. 

Надежды не оправдались: теперь они летели над морем, так низко, что слышался плеск волн и на шкуре оседали солёные брызги. Будь у Ажиры пояс, она рискнула бы спрыгнуть в воду. Но она знала, что у берега кишат дреуги и хищные рыба. Она зажмурилась, уткнулась лицом между лопаток Гальбедир и постаралась убедить себя, что готова к смерти. 

От удара Ажира скатилась на камни. Ведомая инстинктом, она успела сгруппироваться и приземлилась на согнутые руки и ноги, так что почти не ушиблась. Рядом хрипел и бился в попытках подняться скальный наездник, и Ажира отпрянула от него, не желая быть раздавленной. Гальбедир, как и прежде спокойная, стояла над измученным животным и придирчиво его осматривала. 

Наездник выглядел ужасно. Часто вздымалась чёрная от пота грудь, из ноздрей сочилась слизь с кровяными нитями, глаза заволокло мутной плёнкой, а крылья походили на истрёпанное непогодой тряпьё. Гальбедир сделала знак рукой, и скальный наездник затих, только водил налитыми кровью глазами.

Ажира осмотрелась. Они находились на крошечном островке — скале, выступающей из моря. На нём не росло ничего, только по бокам налипло несколько ракушек да волнами нанесло ила с водорослями. Стоял полдень, небо было чистое, без облаков, и Вварденфелл отлично просматривался: бурая полоска на горизонте с торчащими то тут, то там гигантскими грибами. 

Не обращая внимания на Ажиру, Гальбедир подошла к воде и прищурилась, затем вытянула обе руки и задвигала пальцами, словно приманивая кого-то. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а затем раздался плеск и на камнях забились рыбы, большие и маленькие, яркие и серые, хищные и безобидные. Им было трудно перемещаться по горячей от солнца сухой скале, но они упорно ползли к скальному наезднику. Запахло свежей рыбой, и наездник приоткрыл мутные глаза. Ему не надо было прикладывать усилий — оказалось достаточно открыть пасть, и рыбы сами запрыгивали туда, только глотай. 

Скальный наездник был очень крупным и очень усталым, и Гальбедир продолжала рыбную ловлю. Пользуясь тем, что она не оборачивалась, Ажира присмотрела рыбину покрупнее, с налитыми жиром боками и гладкой блестящей чешуёй. Сцапав её, Ажира содрала кожу и торопливо проглотила несколько кусков. Голод сменился лёгкой тошнотой — она не привыкла есть сырое мясо ещё живого существа — но сводящая с ума пустота в желудке исчезла. Ажира выкинула остатки в море. 

Проглотив очередную порцию, скальный наездник приподнял голову, посмотрел на очередь рыб и, цепляясь когтями за камни, отполз повыше, под прямые лучи солнца. 

— Выживет? — спросила Ажира. 

Гальбедир махнула рукой, и рыбы направились обратно в море. Только одна, похожая на ту, что съела Ажира, осталась на камнях. Босмерка указала на неё пальцем. Из кончика ударила тонкая струйка огня, и через несколько минут в воздухе разлился аромат жареной рыбы, вскоре сменившийся запахом горелого. 

Склонив голову набок, Гальбедир придирчиво оглядела свой завтрак. Подождала, пока остынет, затем стащила пальцами покрытую угольками кожу и принялась есть. Она не предложила Ажире присоединиться, даже не взглянула в её сторону — и это Гальбедир, всегда такая милая, всегда, даже после десятого отказа, предлагающая свой мусс — вдруг Ажира наконец передумает и решит его отведать? А сейчас не предложила. Больше не заботится о своей репутации? Ей стало всё равно, какого мнения о ней Ажира? Правильно, та ведь ясно дала понять, что видит Гальбедир насквозь. Незачем босмерке продолжать играть роль. Но если производимое впечатление было так важно… если Гальбедир готова была ежедневно, ежечасно переступать через свою натуру… откажется ли она так просто от наработанного образа? 

Ажира не вернётся в Гильдию магов. Вот единственная причина, по которой босмерка перестала обращать на неё внимание. Незачем играть роль перед трупом. 

Ажира подобралась, готовая к прыжку. Она даже не подумала, как вернётся домой. Всё, что её сейчас волновало — запустить когти в Гальбедир. 

А та, закончив есть, продолжала сидеть спиной к Ажире, будто совсем не боялась удара в спину. Тем лучше. 

Но Ажира не успела напасть. Она сделала только несколько бесшумных шагов, когда краем взгляда, сосредоточенного на Гальбедир, заметила потемневшее на горизонте небо. Словно рой мух кружил над берегом. Или нет, не мух — птиц. Небольших, но стремительно увеличивающихся по мере приближения. Птиц? 

В горле застрял ком. Скальные наездники, вот кто это были. 

Надо было не пялиться на них, а прыгнуть на спину босмерке и разорвать ей горло. А теперь поздно: Гальбедир встала и, шатаясь, побрела к воде, но не остановилась у края, а зашла по колено. Промокшая мантия облепила её ноги. Ажира двинулась следом, одним глазом следя за приближающейся стаей, и едва не ступила в воду следом. Только в последний момент она успела отдёрнуть ногу: под водой блеснуло юркое тело, и в воздух высунулась зубастая пасть. Гальбедир призвала не только летунов, но и хищных рыб. 

— Что Гальбедир делает? — прохрипела Ажира. — Что ей нужно? 

Босмерка медленно повернулась к ней. Из глаз и носа текла кровь, щёки впали, а голос прозвучал надломленно: 

— Я не знаю, что с тобой делать. — Она высунула острый язык и слизнула кровь, скопившуюся на верхней губе. — Мне нельзя убивать невинных. Но и нельзя оставить в живых того, кто знает мои секреты. 

— Невинных? Гальбедир не сердится, что Ажира её выслеживала? 

— Что? Не сердится?.. — повторила Гальбедир рассеянно, без выражения, словно услышала фразу на незнакомом языке. — Спящие заслуживают смерти, так как приближают приход Шестого Дома. Свод правил позволяет делать с ними всё, что угодно. 

— Что ещё за свод правил? Гальбедир принадлежит к какому-то культу? 

Хищные рыбы всё прибывали. Теперь это была не та мелюзга, которой Гальбедир кормила скального наездника. Из глубин поднимались чудовища, каких жители Балморы и не видели: пучеглазые, с огромными головами и колючими плавниками. Те, кто пришли первыми, извивались на мелководье, и Ажира отступала шаг за шагом, чтобы избежать их челюстей. 

— Но точно так же свод правил запрещает попадаться, — продолжила Гальбедир, словно не слышала вопроса. — А ты выследила меня. Предосторожности не помогли. Твоя интуиция победила мою логику, тебе не нужны были доказательства, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения. А значит, ты стала охотиться за уликами только для того, чтобы убедить других. Всё просто: если бы ты не собиралась разрушить мою жизнь, то не стала бы тратить время и силы на то, чтобы поймать меня на месте преступления. 

Зачем она говорила? Почему захотела поделиться мыслями? Она никогда, никому не открывала душу — Ажире ли не знать? — так почему сейчас отступила от привычки? В её голосе звучали неуверенные, задумчивые нотки, а Ажира так устала, что не могла понять, обычное ли это притворство или наконец ей приоткрылся краешек бездны. 

...Или она заговаривала зубы, тянула время, чтобы... 

— Ажира не... 

— Мне придётся выбрать, какое правило нарушить. Одно из двух: или убить невинного, или допустить, чтобы правду обо мне узнали все. 

Ажира не стала ждать, что же выберет Гальбедир. Она прыгнула так далеко, как только могла без разбега. С громким всплеском она плюхнулась в воду, поскользнулась на спине одной из рыбин, но, стараясь не думать о зубах, готовых вот-вот впиться в ноги, побежала дальше. Промокшая мантия сковывала движение, рыбы путались под ногами. Она всё-таки упала, провалившись ногой в трещину, — рухнула прямо перед Гальбедир. Но успела вцепиться когтями в её мантию. Ткань не выдержала, раздался треск. 

Показался пояс скамповой кожи, тускло отливающий зелёным. 

Раздались вопли перепуганных скальных наездников, рыбы развернулись и поспешили вернуться на глубину. Они проносились мимо едва успевшей подняться Ажиры, толкали её под колени и царапали шипастыми плавниками. Но это больше не имело никакого значения. Животные уходили, и на острове остались только двое. 

За потёками крови, сочившейся из глаз и ноздрей, невозможно было рассмотреть выражения лица. Ажира схватила Гальбедир за растрёпанный узел волос и окунула в морскую воду. Прополоскав, она приподняла её, но осталась недовольна. Только после четвёртого сеанса Ажира сочла, что босмерка достаточно отмыта, и потащила её на берег. Та, измождённая после зова такого количества животных, могла только выкашливать солёную воду и еле переставлять ноги. 

Когда под ногами оказались сухие камни, Ажира уронила Гальбедир на спину, уселась сверху и развернула к себе лицом. Закрытые глаза, с губ срывалось частое дыхание, брови сдвинуты, лицо скривилось в гримасе боли. Так вот что способно лишить её невозмутимости: усталость, боль и страх смерти. 

Ажира провела когтями по её груди. Гальбедир дёрнулась, застонала и попыталась спихнуть с себя каджитку. Пришлось встать коленями ей на кисти рук, не давая вырваться, и склониться ближе, чтобы не пропустить ни одного прерывистого вздоха. 

— Спрячь пояс, — прошептала Гальбедир. — Если этот... этот скальный наездник увидит... околеет от ужаса. Как мы тогда улетим? 

Ажире сейчас не хотелось думать про «улететь». Поэтому она закрыла ладонью болтливый рот и запустила когти под кожу, пока совсем чуть-чуть, но этого оказалось довольно, чтобы босмерка застонала. Стоило Гальбедир привыкнуть и начать успокаиваться, как она сдавливала пальцы чуть сильнее, снова заставляя извиваться от боли. 

Когда солнце склонилось к горизонту, проснулся скальный наездник. Заслышав его шевеление, Ажира улеглась на Гальбедир, прикрыв её своим телом, и одной рукой стащила ремень. Она так устала, голова кружилась от голода, измученное тело под ней сводило с ума, но всё же остатков рассудка хватило на то, чтобы вспомнить о ремне и понять, что едва живой скальный наездник может умереть от разрыва сердца, если увидит его. 

Нужно было спрятать пояс под своей одеждой. Чтобы надеть его, пришлось выпрямиться и, повернувшись спиной к наезднику, расстегнуть мантию. 

Зря она думала, что у Гальбедир совсем не осталось сил. Она съела утром рыбу и целый день не шевелилась. Как оказалось, боль совсем не помешала восстановить силы. Стоило Ажире привстать и сосредоточиться на поясе, как босмерка выдернула руки у неё из-под колен, соединила ладони и бросила вперёд лиловый шар. 

На миг он оплёл Ажиру бесплотным хвостом, а спустя миг отпрянул от неё и вернулся к Гальбедир. Кольцо Ранис Атрис, до сих пор охватывающее один из пальцев Ажиры, отразило враждебную магию. Заклинание «Ловца душ» обволокло босмерку, просунуло когтистую лапу в грудную клетку и сжало пальцы. Чудовище не причиняло вреда и не могло причинить. Всё, на что оно способно, — ждать, пока её жертва умрёт, и тогда поймать душу на пути в Этериус и запереть в камне. 

Блеснула молния, треснул камень за спиной Ажиры, раздалось шипение расплавленного минерала: Гальбедир не успела погасить заклинание, которым намеревалась оборвать жизнь Ажиры, и только и смогла, что направить его в сторону.

На миг перед глазами потемнело. Когда Ажира пришла в себя, то стискивала шею Гальбедир, а та шлёпала посиневшими губами. По белой коже босмерки струились ручейки, шерсть между пальцами слиплась и потяжелела от крови, а между ног — от желания, на которое Ажира не обращала внимания, поглощённая предсмертным взглядом. Последними усилиями Гальбедир пыталась сбросить тяжесть, пиналась, перекатывалась с боку на бок, выгибалась. Ажире казалось, что она пытается усидеть на необъезженной кобылице. И — наконец-то — она увидела ярость в глубине распахнутых глаз, и ненависть, и желание уничтожить — и всё то, что так долго хотела обнаружить. Душа, которую Гальбедир так тщательно прятала, сверкнула напоследок и погасла. Фиолетовая тварь изготовилась и вытянула из больше не вздымающейся от дыхания груди дымок. Ловец душ держал его между ладоней, бережно, как бабочку. Он неторопливо склонился к чёрному камню душ, торчащему из чудом уцелевшего кармана наполовину изодранной в лохмотья мантии, раскрыл ладони и подул на душу. Чёрный дымок втянуло в камень, и ловец, отступив на шаг, растворился в воздухе. 

Ажира лежала на обмякшем остывающем теле и дрожала. Ветер холодил насквозь пропотевшую шкуру, в промежности жарко пульсировало, возбуждение никак не желало отступать. Ажира протянула руку и вытащила из кармана чёрный камень душ. Его заклинило в перекрученной ткани, и пришлось вспороть её когтями, чтобы добраться до него. Тяжёлый, вытянутый, он потеплел, став горячее, чем было при жизни тело Гальбедир. Так всегда происходит с камнями душ, Ажира это знала. Она уставилась на трепетавшую в центре чёрную массу. Провела пальцем по гладкой поверхности — и душа отпрянула, забилась в противоположный конец камня. 

Ажира перекатилась на спину и, задрав мантию, засунула камень между ног. Гладкий, он легко заскользил по обильной смазке. Плоть заныла от натяжения: он был крупнее, чем язык или пальцы любой из любовниц Ажиры, и куда горячее. Она никогда не чувствовала себя такой растянутой, такой уязвимой. Привыкнув к заполнявшему камню, Ажира качнула бедрами, сначала чуть-чуть, потом сильнее. На том конце камня, что находился внутри, был выступ. Ажира покрутила камень, чтобы направить выступ вверх, и задвигалась быстрее. Пояс перекрутился и давил на поясницу, в спину впивались мелкие камешки, вечер перешёл в ночь и принёс за собой холод, но Ажира думала только о том, чтобы поймать наконец ускользающее, мучительное наслаждение. Она запрокинула голову и сквозь полуприкрытые веки увидела мёртвый взгляд Гальбедир. Она вспомнила, как добилась, чтобы в нём появилась ненависть, и кончила, глядя в её глаза. 

Когда настало утро, Ажира распорола горло скальному наезднику и выпила столько крови, сколько смогла, утоляя одновременно и жажду, и голод. Затем разорвала мантию и скрутила из неё небольшой мешок, чтобы завернуть камень душ. Она закрепила его на поясе так надёжно, как только смогла, и сняла всё остальное. Она была готова. Ни одна рыба, ни один грязекраб или дреуг не посмеет к ней приблизиться. 

Она не была уверена, что ей хватит сил доплыть до берега, но выбора не оставалось. Ажира едва не утонула, но её подобрала лодка с нордами-контрабандистами. Когда они высадились на берег, она послушно полежала под каждым, заработав на горячий флин, чашку риса и драные штаны с рубахой. Норды знали, что такое каджиты и почему с ними надо держать ухо востро, поэтому Ажира не стала пытаться обокрасть их, а побрела к Балморе. Путь, верхом на скальном наезднике показавшийся таким долгим, сейчас длился и вовсе бесконечно. Как во сне она заговаривала со встречавшимися по пути путниками, делила с ними трапезы, рассказывала выдуманную историю о своих бедах. Никому она не назвала своего имени, никому не рассказала, что направляется в Гильдию магов. У одного из пилигримов, которому религия предписывала доверять каждому, ей удалось стащить приличную мантию, в которой не стыдно было войти в Балмору. 

Она пришла домой на рассвете. Стражник равнодушно поинтересовался, где она пропадала, но ждать ответа не стал. Коллеги ещё спали, и Ажира без помех зашла в свою комнату. Там всё осталось по-прежнему: маги не сочли недельное отсутствие достаточно долгим сроком, чтобы забить тревогу и начать поиски. Может быть, и Единственный-Кто-Стоит-Там посчитает, что Ажира не так уж и сильно нарушила обещание? 

Ажире очень хотелось, чтобы аргонианин вступил в балморское отделение Гильдии магов. Её заинтересовало невыразительное лицо и лишённый эмоций голос. Она не понимала, что творится у него на душе, и была бы не прочь разобраться в этом. Не сейчас. Сейчас она слишком устала, чувствовала себя слишком опустошённой, чтобы по-настоящему чего-то захотеть. Но она знала, что через некоторое время восстановит силы и интерес к миру вернётся. 

Перед тем, как лечь спать, Ажира из последних сил подошла к самому дальнему от двери углу. Присев на пол, она подцепила один из камней и потянула на себя. За камнем чернело углубление, в котором лежала большая шкатулка работы акавирского мастера. Обезвредив отравленную иголку, Ажира сдвинула крышку. Под ней на отрезе лиловой парчи лежали четыре чёрных камня душ, три заполненных и один пустой. Стоило ей двинуть крышку, как заключённые в них души встрепенулись и заметались, как рыбки в пересыхающей луже. 

Ажира погладила каждый из камней и добавила к ним пятый. После того, как шкатулка вернулась в нишу, а камень скрыл её от посторонних глаз, Ажира свернулась клубком под одеялом и задремала.


End file.
